


An Infinite Deal of Nothing

by EskiiX



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Lottie, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), References to Gaslighting, Semi-slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskiiX/pseuds/EskiiX
Summary: Two and a half years after leaving the villa with just a fuck buddy, Bobby is longing for a real relationship when by chance he meets the witty but guarded Jessica.But how can Jess learn to trust Bobby when he clings to a friendship built on insecurity and desperation?Updates Saturdays!(Exploring what I think would happen when Bobby stops being long term fuck buddies with Lottie for a shot at true love.)
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Jonno, Gary Rennell/Original Character(s), Jonno/original character, Lottie/Bobby McKenzie, Lucas Koh/Priya
Comments: 68
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic when in my third isolation period - my other fic, Just When I Thought I Knew You, is on hiatus. I will be continuing it at some point, I just wanted to write something more light-hearted and tbh I think this is better written so far haha
> 
> Really happy with the plot outline I've got, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice but the words lend a slightly different meaning to the story.

_**Jess**_

Jessica was hanging, like royally hanging.

It was disgusting.

She felt like someone had stamped on her head, sprayed her throat with acid and filled her limbs with the heaviest of lead. In actuality this was the result of breaking the circle in a game of ring of fire and downing a lethal pint of god knows what. She was pretty sure it contained wine, gin and maybe some tequila but the rest was a mysterious concoction of whatever was in the alcohol cupboard. The pint of poison had done its job and got her catastrophically drunk, she had a vague memory of getting out of the taxi and then ordering shots at the bar but the rest of the night was a distorted blur.

Jess peeled one eye open, the room spun and her head screamed from the midday sun that seeped through the cracks in the curtain. She blinked until her pupils focussed, honing in on the figure of her best mate, Katie, who was already dressed and brushing through her long golden tresses. She rolled over at the pace of a sloth and looked around the room but couldn’t see any sign of their partner in crime, Louise. Jess thought she must already be in the shower.

“My god. She’s awake!”

Jess just groaned, unable to make any other noises.

Katie cackled and put her brush down, the sound pierced to the very core of her hungover friends’ frazzled brain, she then turned away from her friend to examine her reflection. She tied her hair into an immaculate ponytail in the circular mirror before she selected a concealer to cover up non-existent dark circles under her eyes. “What a state.”

“Fuck off.” Jess croaked before huffing out an “oof” when a fluffy pillow hit her back.

“Not you.” Katie approached the bed and sat next to her friend. “My skin, look!”

Jess lethargically turned over and gave her face a once over. “What are you on about? You look fine.” Her throat felt like sandpaper as she spoke, she coughed and then regretted it as it set off her gag reflex. “Christ, is there any water around?”

Katie crawled across the bed and grabbed a glass from the nightstand before handing it to Jess. She carefully cradled the elixir of life in her hands and took a tentative sip. The blonde approached the mirror again and mewled at her reflection “I need to stop drinking so much. It’s fucking up my skin.”

Jess, feeling more confident that she wouldn’t chuck up all over the bed, took a larger gulp of water before reassuring the blonde. “You’ve got to be joking. No one else looks that amazing the morning after.” She wasn’t lying, her friend was an absolute bombshell, at 5ft 7 with natural golden hair and a killer body, Katie was model stunning. After a long working week as an insurance broker she loved to blow off steam, splash some of her well earned cash and party the weekend away. Come to think of it, the blonde was also probably how Jess even made it into the club last night, whether that was a good thing was still up for debate. She was also annoyingly the loveliest person Jess had ever met, the pair had become fast friends when Katie had offered to fix Jess’ shoe in the queue for the Student Union during freshers week. “Anyway, you’ll never give up drinking, you love going out too much.” Jess croaked and felt her stomach lurch. “Fucking hell, I feel like shit.”

Katie’s expression was sympathetic as she continued applying a light face of makeup. “Aww babe, if it makes you feel any better you were hilarious last night.”

Jess groaned, the taste of sambuca was still in her mouth and she dreaded to think of what she’d done now. “No. That does not.” She finished the glass of water, impressed that she’d managed to keep it down, and her foggy brain cleared enough to notice that the bedroom now resembled something from an episode of ‘Hoarders’. Whenever they arrived to Katie’s London studio flat it was immaculate, she had a cleaner come over once a week because she was so busy pulling insane hours in her job and it was probably a good thing she did too, because by the time they left the place was trashed from their drunken shenanigans.

Louise, having just finished a shower, returned to the room. She crumpled her nose at the stale smell of sweat, alcohol and cheesy chips and opened a window. She was also now fully dressed in jeans and a long sleeved top, as if she was ready to go outside. Which was ridiculous, because Sundays were for lounging in Katie’s bed, watching rom com throwbacks and eating pringles until Jess and Louise felt well enough to go home. Louise also had her shoulder-length raven hair in a ponytail, probably to hide the fact she hadn’t bothered to wash it, and she folded her arms, arching an eyebrow at the sight of Jess, still in last night’s clothes, dying slowly under the duvet.

“Are you seriously not up yet?”

“I’m awake, isn’t that enough?”

“Um, nope. We’ve got brunch plans, remember?” The ‘mum’ of the group yanked back the duvet making Jess cry out as a rush of cool air swarmed her body. “Come on, get up. No one made you drink the dirty pint last night.”

Jess had a flashback of chugging the vile liquid to backing music of ‘Jai Ho’ by The PussyCat Dolls. She was sandwiched between Louise who was singing the lyrics and clapping in time loudly and Katie who had her hand on the bottom of the glass, tilting it upwards, forcing the liquid to rush down her friends’ throat while screaming ‘down it fresher’ despite having graduated almost 5 years ago.

“I think everyone had a part to play in-” She gestured lazily towards her mini-dress that had hiked up around her waist during the night. “-this.”

Katie giggled. “I’ll take some responsibility but I’m definitely not sorry.”

Jess pathetically struggled to haul her protesting body from the bed, her vision spun a little as she stood but her stomach lining stayed put. Her friends’ had been going on about this brunch place they wanted to try for ages, apparently the guy who opened it is a well known pastry chef that Jess had never heard of, she didn’t want to let them down so she forced herself to get ready. She quickly realised there was no way she could stomach a shower so she wiped off last night’s makeup and sprayed on plenty of deodorant before getting changed into some clothes Louise had dug out from their shared weekend bag. She sighed in relief as she brushed her teeth, ridding herself from the taste of last night’s poor decisions. Her hair, surprisingly, wasn’t a huge mess just needing a few sprays of Katie’s expensive dry shampoo to make it acceptable, she was now thankful that she’d decided to let her friends straighten it the night before. Her hair normally fell in kinks and waves that highlighted natural golden streaks amongst the light brown, but without proper care it quickly became a tangled mess and consequently spent most of its time up. It was nice to wear it down two days in a row.

She looked at herself under the unforgiving bathroom light, overall the result wasn’t that bad. By no means her best look, there were the telltale signs of a hangover; Dark circles, chapped lips, slightly pale and sickly face but honestly Jess didn’t give a shit. Her friends didn’t care what she looked like and so there wasn’t any point in point in applying makeup.

The trio piled into a taxi together, none of them felt particularly up for walking or catching the tube. Jess sat in the front, a pair of sunglasses shielding her eyes which were transfixed on the road in front of her, she hardly dared to blink should she get car sick and have to pay a £200 cleaning fee.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bobby**_  
  
It wasn’t the most ideal start to Bobby’s Sunday, Jonno had woken him up at 6am, begging him to cover his shift. There was a family emergency in Glasgow, something about his sister. Bobby knew she’d been going through a nasty divorce and Jonno didn’t normally ask for favours so he agreed to cover, he’d be giving up a precious Sunday off but it was out of the question to pull one of their staff in on such short notice. The pair had invested in a bakery/café together in a trendy district in the outskirts of London, Bobby ran the kitchen and Jonno looked after the front of house. Initially he was concerned that living and working with his best mate would be a recipe for disaster, thankfully that hadn’t been the case. The dynamic between Jonno and Bobby was easy, they balanced each other out nicely; Bobby was creative and a skilled pastry chef while Jonno had experience in hospitality and was good at numbers, budgets and all things boring that Bobby had no patience for. They also always knew how to make each other laugh during a particularly stressful day which had proved to be an invaluable quality in a business partner.  
  
2pm typically signalled the winding down of a Sunday. The lunch rush had come to an end and the kitchen would close in an hour, it had been an average day. Busy but not manic. There were still a few tables occupied, a man on his laptop that had been there all morning and only bought 2 americanos and a couple who were laughing together over coffee and cake. Bobby and Ella, a fairly new employee, had just got the tables clear of dirty crockery and as he dropped the last tray off with the pot wash he sent her on a well-earned break. He then got to work restocking some of the dry ingredients, preparing for a busy week ahead.  
  
The bell above the door tinkled as a group of three women entered. Bobby was half way through preparing a hot chocolate base mix and shot them a quick smile before calling to them “Afternoon, take a seat anywhere you like, menus are on the table, order at the counter when you’re ready.”  
  
He continued whisking the syrup and cringed, watching them from the corner of his eye, as he listened to their hushed exclamations as they took their seat.  
  
“Oh my god, the _accent_ .” The brunette with her hair in a ponytail whispered. "Is that? _”_  
  
The blonde barely concealed a squeal before turning back to her friend. “Yes! I knew he owned it but what are the chances?”  
  
“Do they do just toast?” The third woman, also a brunette, was looking a little worse for wear as she leant on her elbows, she still had her sunglasses on while she read the menu. Her fingertips scrunched in her long hair as she massaged her head wearily.  
  
“He was my favourite of the series-” The blonde began to gush before she was cut off by her friend.  
  
“-Ssh! He might hear us!”  
  
This was one of the reasons why he preferred to stay in the kitchen. It wasn’t that he considered himself famous, in fact thankfully his notoriety had died off considerably since his series of Love Island had come out over two and a half years ago, he just found it a little uncomfortable when he could hear people gossiping about him. The TV show hadn’t exactly been everything he’d hoped for, sure, it had undoubtedly helped his career - there’s no way he would have been able to set up the bakery at 26 if he hadn’t been on the show - but he’d entered the villa to find love. Instead he left with a fuck buddy. The only girl he could see himself with had fallen for Gary. He was over it now, Pippa and Gary were still going strong and from what he could tell they were very happy.  
  
He’d tried to make a go of things with Lottie but it was pretty clear her affections were elsewhere, even now she was still hung up on the crane operator, even so she wasn't really his type. She was a good friend, but he didn’t want Lottie to be his girlfriend as much as she didn’t want him as a boyfriend. Sometimes, when one of them was lonely or they’d had too much to drink, they’d still shag each other with a mutual agreement that it didn’t mean anything beyond fulfilling a primal need for physical contact.  
  
“Is it weird if I just get toast? I don’t think I can stomach anything else.”  
  
Bobby smirked to himself, someone had clearly had a rough night. He'd been there himself a few times where a plate of buttered toast was the only thing that might sort him out. He tuned out of the girls’ conversation as he poured the syrup into a clear bottle. He completed the allergen and date label before ducking down below the counter to store it in the fridge.  
  
He heard a sigh as he closed the fridge door and when he stood back up he was met with the hungover brunette, she was queasily leaning against the counter on one hand and had now moved her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing a pair of deep blue but blood shot eyes. Now she was closer he could appreciate that she was attractive, with a heart shaped face and angular cheekbones. Her lips appeared naturally full and it’s peaks reminded him of a bow, he smiled when he spotted a beauty mark adorning her cheek. His Mum had always said that his freckles were kisses from angels and beauty marks were a blessing of some kind from God. He didn’t really believe that was true, but he liked the sentiment. He noted her hair seemed ashier than it had further away, with strands of delicate gold amongst chestnut. Perhaps if she’d come alone he would have flirted with her, but not while they were being so blatantly watched by her friends.

“Ready to order? What can I get ye?”  
  
The woman squinted at the drink menu above his head. “Um, hi. Can I get one latte, large, a regular mocha and….. Yeah just those two thanks.” Her voice was polite, not posh, in fact her accent was fairly nondescript and hard to place, but it held a rasp to it as if she’d worn it out singing at the top of her lungs. Perhaps she had. She looked back at him as his fingers punched the order into the till screen. “Is the kitchen still open?”  
  
“Aye, until 3. Food as well then?”  
  
“Yeah, um...” She settled her weight on one hip and she glanced back at her friends, he noticed a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. _Poor lass._ “Can I order two eggs and avocado on sourdough please?”  
  
He added the items to the order. “Yep, anything else?”  
  
“Do you do just toast?”  
  
“Yeah no problem, white or brown?” He grinned knowingly at her and she returned it, it was the first time she’d smiled during this interaction and for some reason it caused a flutter in his chest.  
  
“I think you might have literally saved my life. Brown please.”  
  
“How many slices?”  
  
“One.”  
  
“Butter and Jam?”  
  
“No thanks, just toast.”  
  
“No butter?” He double checked, just in case. If people didn’t want jam, they normally wanted butter.  
  
“Exactly, no butter.” Oh. It was that kind of hangover was it? A so bad she was scared to test the waters at quarter past 2 hangover, he wondered where she’d been last night. A bar? The dancin'? Dirty old man pub? Looking at her it probably wasn’t the latter.  
  
“So… just to be clear, you want just one slice of plain, dry, life savin' brown toast.” She nodded and he smirked at her. “A big night then was it?”  
  
“If my hangover is anything to go by, yeah. I barely remember anything past pres. Apparently I was-” she raised the hand she wasn’t leaning on and mimed quotation marks “-hilarious.”  
  
“I bet you were.” He grinned. “Have ye got the fear?”  
  
She frowned curiously. “The fear?”  
  
“When you wake up and panic because you dinnae remember if you did anything really stupid the night before.”  
  
The brunette chuckled and shook her head to herself. “Shit. Well thanks a lot, I didn’t before but now I do.”  
  
Bobby laughed and then quickly stopped when the two girls at the table erupted into giggles. His eyes darted over to them, he’d momentarily forgotten they’d been watching or that the attractive woman in front of him had even come from their table. The dark haired girl caught his eyes before whispering to the blonde who slapped her arm and mouthed ‘Shut up’.  
  
Bobby returned his gaze to the weary beauty in front of him “Feel free to tell them they can come and say hello, I don't bite.”  
  
“Huh?” She looked at him as if he’d just spoken another language, but still a small smile played on her lips.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned closer, lowering his voice. “I dinnae mind if they do, I’d prefer it actually. I’m kind of surprised they sent you up.”  
  
“Oh.” Her smile fell faster than he could blink. “Sorry to disappoint.”  
  
Bobby’s eyes widened and his stomach dropped to his feet, he hadn’t meant it like that, he just preferred it when fans spoke to him directly instead of whispering and staring from afar. “Nae, that’s not what I-” He shook his head, his short dreads tickled his forehead and he grimaced, regretting the unfortunate phrasing. “Sorry, I'm actually glad it _was_ you, I just meant from the way they were talking...” He trailed off, hoping she’d catch on before he put his foot in it even more.  
  
She giggled, the sound tinkled and swirled in his ears, he released a breath in relief. “I’m just messing.” She leaned closer to him, her top slid down as it caught on the edge of the counter revealing a hint of cleavage, he quickly trained his eyes back to her face. Her breath ghosted over his skin, she smelt of toothpaste and something sweet and anaseedy…. Sambuca? “Do you know them or something? Or do you just think they’re fit?”  
  
Bobby studied the girl in front of him suspiciously, her eyes were fox-like and unreadable, he was unable to tell if she was teasing him again.  
  
She leaned back and gasped, her grin widening like a Cheshire cat. “Did you sleep with one of them?” She must have interpreted his bemused expression as admittance because she continued. “Oh my god, you did!” She glanced at the girls who were still whispering to each other. “Who was it? Sorry if this is a bit weird, I didn’t realise we were stalking someone today.”  
  
He laughed and played along. “Is that something you usually do?”  
  
“Not normally quite this obviously, we tend to stick to the usual; Facebook, Instagram, LinkedIn...Year 11 prom photos.” She looked at her friends again and turned back to him with a more serious expression. “Seriously, you can say if you want us to head off. You shouldn’t really be getting harassed by a one night stand when you’re at work.”  
  
Her tone was honest and sympathetic, he concluded that she wasn’t messing with him, she had no clue he was a former islander even if her friends did. “Nah, you’re alright. I’ve never met either of your mates, let alone shagged them.” _I’d shag you though. And call you the next day._  
  
“‘Course you didn’t.” She winked cheekily at him.   
  
He cleared his throat, ignoring the feeling of his cheeks turning pink, and began to read her order from the tablet. “Ok, I’ve got one large latte, a regular mocha, two eggs and avocado on sourdough and one plain, dry toast, no butter, no jam.”  
  
“Perfect!” She grinned at him and rooted through her wallet for her bank card. She tapped it on the card reader. “Do I wait here for the drinks?”  
  
“Aye, if that’s alright.”  
  
She nodded and stood to the side to wait for her drinks. While he was steaming the milk he stretched with one hand to pluck a tea bag from a jar. He put it in a mug and filled it with water before turning off the steam wand and pouring the coffees. He set all three mugs on the tray and glanced over at her, she wasn’t paying attention, she was leaning against the counter and staring out the window with an expression like she was trying not to be sick.  
  
“Lassie, your drinks.”  
  
"Hmm?" She slowly turned back around. "Sorry, I zoned out." She gave him that sweet smile as an apology, it faltered only slightly as she looked at the drinks. “Thank you, oh, I didn’t order a tea.”  
  
“I know, it’s ginger tea. I thought it might help settle your stomach.” He held his hand up when she unzipped her purse. “Dinnae worry, it’s on the house.”  
  
“What a sweetie!” She exclaimed. He liked that phrase, especially coming from her mouth. “Thank you er…”  
  
“Bobby.” He smiled and held out his hand, she shook it earning more hushed whispers and ‘Oh my gods’ from her friends.  
  
“Thank you Bobby. I’m Jess.” He replayed her name a couple of times in his head, her hand, although a little cold, felt comfortable, steady and the handshake well practised. Jess. Short for Jessica? Wasn’t that hebrew? He remembered there being a Jessica in The Merchant of Venice when he studied it for GCSE at school, but he couldn’t recall much else about the character. “I’m definitely coming back now.” He released her hand to retrieve a stack of cards from behind the till.  
  
“Aye? Well in that case, you’ll be needing one of these.” He took a loyalty card from the top of the pile and stamped it. “Three for the drinks.” The stamp clicked loudly with each punch, leaving behind little imprints of the bakery’s logo. “One for being so friendly.”  
  
“Really? I’m such an arse when I’m hanging.”  
  
“Or just” he looked up at her and grinned devilishly “hanging out of your arse?”  
  
Her shoulders shook a little as she laughed, he loved that sound. He could listen to it again and again and again. “Terrible.”  
  
“The worst.” He clicked another stamp. “One for laughing at my bad jokes and one for….” He hesitates, unsure if he should say what he’s really thinking. He wants to say it’s because he thinks she’s gorgeous and he likes talking to her but he’s not sure if she’d find it a bit creepy and then she definitely wouldn’t come back. He’d quite like her to come back by herself next time and preferably not hungover, maybe he could flirt with her some more and work his way around to asking her out, if she was single. “And one because I can.” He placed the card on the tray for her. She was beaming, her cheeks tinged a delicate shade of rose, she appeared a little less hungover already and she thanked him before carefully picking the tray up. 

"I like your accent." She tilted her head thoughtfully. _What else do you like about me?_ “I’ve got a Grandma from Glasgow.”  
  
“Visit often?”  
  
She shrugged “Sometimes, it’s quite far away. It's a great city though.”  
  
He nodded, it was at least 6 hours by car. He’d got into the habit of flying to make the most of his visits. “Where are you from?”  
  
“Bath. Well… Hertfordshire but I live in Bath.” _That explains the nondescript accent_ . “My friend, the blonde one, she lives in London. We visit her once a month, hence the hangover.”  
  
“Well, Jess, I expect to see you next month then.” They grinned at each other and she returned to the table, surprisingly the girls had realised he could hear every word they said and decided to keep their inquisition to a minimum. A late rush came and he didn’t notice them leave, he supposed it didn’t really matter. He probably wouldn’t see them again anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter and I'm really happy with how it turned out - let me know what you think :)
> 
> Songs mentioned in this chapter:  
> The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzZ_urpj4As (Featuring really dodgy music video that would never be allowed now haha)
> 
> September by Earth, Wind and Fire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs069dndIYk
> 
> Get On Up (Sex Machine) by James Brown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UzZUfFUnxY

_**Bobby**_

Bobby had just finished his drink, he leant over to Lottie and spoke against her ear to be heard over the deafening funk and soul track. “I’m getting another, you want anything?” she shook her head and turned her attention back to Gary and Pippa who were challenging each other to a goofy dance off on the crowded dance floor. They were in one of the only clubs in Clapham that wasn’t packed with students and teenagers of barely legal drinking age and you could have a proper dance on a hot mid September Saturday, even if the DJ’s definition of ‘Motown’ was questionable. 

He regretted inviting Lottie tonight, he'd been hoping to get hammered, dance until his legs hurt and have some laughs with Gary like the last time they saw each other….over four months ago now. Instead he’d been stuck babysitting someone who seemed hell bent on ruining her own night and dragging him along for the ride.  
  
He left her sulking against the wall nursing a gin and tonic and wove his way through the club, he was spotted by Priya, Lucas and Chelsea who beckoned him over to their small dance circle. He grinned and joined them for a few songs, dancing mainly with Chelsea who seemed to have an enthusiasm for turning every song into a jive. ‘The Way You Make Me Feel’ by Michael Jackson mixed in, Bobby wiggled his eyebrows and shimmied his hips in mock seduction, stalking towards the petite blonde and thrusted his hips like MJ in that questionable music video. She shrieked and giggled before yelling “Ew, Bobby no!” and hid behind Priya, pushing her into his path to aid her escape. He laughed and danced a little longer with them before he glanced back at Lottie, he caught her eye as she stared daggers at him from her spot across the room. He made the universal signal for needing a drink and left the group in search of the bar, removing himself from her line of sight.  
  
He found a gap in the huddle around the bar and pressed himself into it, leaning one elbow on the sticky counter to secure his place. The bar staff were haphazardly ducking and weaving behind each other, arms reaching across to grasp bottles of alcohol and supply the restless throng with overpriced drinks in plastic cups. Bobby glanced at the waiting crowd, sizing up his chances of getting served any time soon. In the direct centre was a rowdy hen-do. The ladies, in their early 30’s, wore pink sashes and black minidresses and were fussing over the plastic veil that crowned a pixie-like blonde in white. At the end of the bar was a disheveled man who’d definitely had too much already, his eyes were half-lidded and movements uncoordinated as he slurred to a disinterested clubber who’d just finished paying for her own drinks. He pressed closer to the woman and she twisted her body away, angling herself into view and towards the group of hens that had just ordered 15 jaeger bombs. She looked around the club with that wide eyed pained expression girls make when they’re trying to signal to their mates that they need rescuing. There was something familiar about her but he couldn’t place what.  
  
The barman still hadn’t returned with her drinks and the creep tapped her shoulder, lightly at first and then more insistently. Bobby frowned, the guy clearly couldn’t take a very obvious hint. Her feline eyes narrowed in annoyance and something clicked in his memory. She was the fit, hungover girl from that shift he covered on the front counter last month. She was wearing more makeup than when they’d met but it was definitely her. What was her name? Jen? Josie?  
  
The barman returned and placed an empty glass in front of her, he filled it with ice and a shot of something clear before disappearing again in search of whatever else he needed. The drunk pressed forward, sloppy lips grazed her ear as he spoke and she grimaced before pushing him away with her elbow and mouthing what was very clearly ‘fuck off’. Jade… Jasmine? No, Jess. That was it, her name was Jess. Bobby looked to the bartenders again, wondering what was holding them up and preventing her escape. The 15 jaeger bombs had now become 30 causing a traffic jam at the first mixer gun and a fight over the second. 30 jaegers? The hens were in for an interesting night of drowsy heart palpitations. 

He wasn’t going to get served any time soon and Jess now looked like she wanted to punch the man who’d slung his arm around her shoulders and continued to blither merrily in her ear. Bobby gave up his space and walked around the small crowd to the opposite end of the bar. He spotted a gap between Jess and the group of women and quickly filled it.

“Hey, Jess right?" She looked at him with confusion, "I’m Bobby, we met at my shop last month.” Her face lit up and her eyes sparkled with recognition. "Bobby, hi!" She then stumbled, fingers clutching at the edge of the bar, as the drunk lent his weight against her and she mouthed ‘help’. 

Bobby, who unfortunately had assisted some of his friends with this kind of thing before, easily slipped into the role that usually resolved this problem. He shouted over the music "Babe! There you are!" The creep’s grip on her shoulder loosened and he dragged his dilated pupils to Bobby. “I was wondering where you were.”  
  
“See.” Jess shouted over the music at the gormless drunk and pointed to the taller man “That’s my boyfriend. So go away.” Jess shuffled closer to Bobby and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to shake him off. "Oh my god, let go!" When he still didn’t get the message Bobby pushed the stranger’s arm from her back before lightly placing his own on her shoulder. The creep said something that was directed at him, but Bobby couldn’t hear it over Aretha Franklin’s soulful vocals. 

"Wanna stand here?" He asked, Jess nodded so he stepped back a little allowing her to switch places with him. He leant against the bar facing her, his back effectively blocking out the numpty behind him. He was poked in the back a couple of times and Bobby just shot him a dirty look before ignoring him completely.  
  
The bar tender returned and quickly topped up her drink with coke before setting out three shot glasses.  
  
“Thanks” She smiled gratefully at him. “What are you drinking?”  
  
“Rum and coke.” She waved at the bar tender and ordered his drink for him. He added another tumblr along with one more shot glass.  
  
“Aw nae.” Bobby chuckled. "Ye didn’t. Are ye sure shots are a good idea?”  
  
“Why?” She smirked at him, challengingly. “Can’t handle your drink?”  
  
“I’m more concerned about your head tomorrow.” He grinned.  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t give head until at least the third date.” He laughed as she slid a shot towards him.  
  
“Thanks.” Bobby downed it in one, the sharp sticky taste of sambuca coated his mouth. “Who are you here with?”  
  
She handed him his drink, their fingers brushed lightly as he took it from her. "Is that a line?" 

"Do you want it to be?" 

Jess chuckled and paid for the extra drinks. “Smooth.”  
  
“Do you?” He pushed, enjoying the way she smirked and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
“Maybe” She smiled coyly before answering his first question. “I'm with my friends that came to your shop, they’re dancing. The shots are for them.” She turned to face him fully, a mischievous glint in her eye. “So, why did you lie about being famous?

He laughed _._ “I didnae lie. You incorrectly assumed.”  
  
“So why didn’t you tell me?” She shook her head laughing as she took a sip of her drink. ”I had no clue, the girls wouldn’t stop taking the piss.”  
  
“Because I’m not famous, I like to think my 15 minutes are up.” He grinned at her as he leant on his elbow, he was pretty sure he was talking to the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. He took a half-second to appreciate her figure hugging dress, particularly how it dipped in at the waist before skimming over what promised to be a glorious ass. “And I was too busy thinking about how gorgeous ye are, like I am now.”  
  
“Are you always such a flirt?”  
  
“Nae, only when I'm fishing for a dance.”  
  
Her eyes connected with his and she cocked her head, biting her lip at him as she smiled. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed.  
  
That was until the slimy skeev stumbled into her, mumbling something incoherent. Jess shoved him off her arm and when he lurched forward again, Bobby pushed him back a few more paces before barking. “She’s not interested ye fuckin’ bampot!” 

The drunk stumbled off muttering insults under his breath.  
  
“Jesus, are you alright?” He asked but he needn’t have bothered as Jess was cackling with laughter, after a moment he joined in.  
  
“Bampot? I love it!” She pressed a lovely hand to her chest as her giggles subsided “Oh, go on then.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Let’s dance, or have you changed your mind already?”

She necked back a shot before licking the residue from her lips. His attention zoned in on her tongue as it swept away the tiny droplets of liquid from the plump smooth petals. Maybe it was just the alcohol pumping through his veins but he wanted to taste them for himself. He shook his head before nodding a little too eagerly. 

"Help me carry these first?" She smiled sweetly, handing him a shot and how could he say no to that face? 

They carried the drinks towards the steps that led down to the dance floor and stood to the side for a moment, surveying the crowd in an attempt to spot her friends. After a minute she shook her head "I can't see them." She shouted. 

"I dinnae mind waiting." 

“Well I do.” She said before throwing back her shot and raising an eyebrow. “Drink up. I love a good dance.” She grinned and he did as he was ordered, discarding the shot glass on a nearby table.

Jess held her hand out for him and he took it, letting her lead him through the crowded dance floor. His skin prickled in anticipation when she turned around and began swinging her hips to the music in a hypnotic motion, he couldn’t believe how quickly this night had taken a turn for the better. He sipped his drink, cooling his nerves and nodded his head feeling the beat for a moment before letting the rest of his body get into it. Dancing with Jess felt right, she made him feel excited and at ease all at once as she grooved rhythmically, twisting and turning, singing and laughing without a care. Despite having only briefly met, he knew for certain that she was wonderful, funny and gorgeous… and that he liked her. He liked her a lot.  
  
After a few songs they’d both finished their drinks and the distinctive brass intro to ‘September’ by Earth Wind and Fire began. Jess grasped both of his hands, her enthusiasm for the tune etched across her features. He grinned and tugged her closer, leading her in a playful basic samba. They were a little uncoordinated but he was too wrapped up in how much fun he was having to notice, he spun her, delighting in how ethereal she looked when she threw her head back in laughter. She completed her revolutions and he rested his free hand just above her hip, guiding her in time to the uplifting beat while her bright melodic voice dipped in and out of the joyful song. 

  
_“My thoughts are with you,_

_Holding hands with your heart to see you.”_  
  
  
He’d never really listened to the lyrics before but now his head was swimming in them, his senses clouded in delicate florals and citrus, lilies and clementines, and he let himself drown, basking in her physical embodiment of sunshine. 

  
_“Say do you remember? Dancing in September? Never was a cloudy day.”_  
  
  
Her eyes glittered and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards as if she were telling a playful secret and he was in on it, he was invited.

The song came to an end and they continued to dance a while longer. Bobby wished the night could last for a millenia, just him, Jess and the music his parents used to grove to in the kitchen when he was a boy. 

‘Get On Up’ by James Brown kicked in, Jess used her hips to swing her body to the rhythm and looked at him beneath her smoky eyelashes with an electrifying intensity. As she moved closer, a spark zipped through the air and into his lungs. He responded to the alluring change in atmosphere, reading her body-language like his holy book, moving in sync until they were face to face but not quite grinding on each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, her skin was illuminated in mesmerising streaks of rainbow. He held her hips in both hands, thumbs rubbing the soft silky fabric of her dress, and she opened her eyes, burning her gaze into his and he swallowed. “This ok?”  
  
She nodded and moved closer still, her breasts rubbed lightly against his patterned shirt for a moment before she broke her embrace to run her hands through her hair and roll her hips in a circle, turning in place until her back was pressed against him.  
  
Bobby lost his rhythm for a split-second when her ass brushed against his crotch. She placed one hand behind his neck, her fingers grazed against the little hairs at the nape and he gripped her tighter, satin scrunching between his fingers riding her dress up an inch. Jess arched her back, pressing herself more firmly against him and Bobby felt his dick twitch, a faint groan slipped from his lips. She giggled in response and he chuckled against her neck, earning him an excited shiver as his breath teased her skin. She turned again under his grip until they were chest to chest, Bobby’s skin felt flushed, scorching under her touch and his hazel eyes flickered over her upturned face. 

He was on tenterhooks, waiting - no, praying - for her silent signal. Her hands caressed his shoulders and she slowed the movements of her hips before she licked her lips parting them slightly. He could barely hear the music over his pounding heart as her irises darted from his mouth to his eyes and back to his mouth again. _I must be dreamin’._ With one hand still on her hip he gently cupped her jaw, she rose on her toes and he drew her closer. _This isnae real._ He dipped his head, just mere centimetres from tasting her perfect, smooth lips.  
  
Something sharp jabbed him in the shoulder. 

He paused, unsure if he felt it. Then it happened again, harder this time and the spell was broken. 

Bobby glanced backwards with annoyance to be met with Lottie, her pointed fingernail prodded him as she glared back, the low hum of a brewing storm within her glassy eyes. Her black lips were pressed in a tight line and she folded her arms across her chest. She looked like an angry ghost in the middle of the colourful crowd of gyrating bodies.  
  
“Not now, Lottie.” He shouted over the music, Jess looked between them with confusion and Bobby kept his hands in place willing her to stay put.  
  
Lottie bit her cheek and her features contorted further into a scowl. “I need to talk to you.”  
  
Jess wiggled uncomfortably in his arms and he reluctantly released her, his body felt cold as she stepped away. He grasped her hand, weaving their fingers together to silently reassure her that she didn’t need to leave, as soon as he got rid of his sulky shadow he was hoping to continue where they’d left off. He was still chancing for that kiss, then hopefully her number and maybe if he was really really lucky she'd let him take her home. He'd make her breakfast in the morning and get to know each other better. But he was getting ahead of himself, first he had to deal with Lottie.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Can we talk outside? In the smoking area?” Bobby rolled his eyes and the Aussie huffed. “It’s important. You can dry hump slutty Kate Upton when you get back.” Bobby’s expression hardened further, glowering at the blonde’s bitchy comment. He glanced at Jess who thankfully hadn’t heard her but was looking around the dance floor awkwardly. She did look a little like the actress but she was shorter, with a thinner face and smaller boobs but thicker hips which flared into an irresistible bum, Bobby was definitely an arse man. Not that he'd been looking or anything...

Lottie pouted “ _Please_ Bobby.”  
  
The scott sighed and softened his expression before speaking to Jess. “My mate wants to talk to me, I’ll be back in a second.”  
  
Her cerulean eyes betrayed a hint of disappointment but she shrugged and smiled all the same.“Ok, I should find my friends anyway.”

He squeezed her hand before reluctantly letting go and leaving her alone on the dance floor.  
  
The smoking area was up a flight of stairs and in a dingy courtyard at the back of the club. A bouncer stood at the door stopping anyone from carrying drinks outside, he was barely illuminated by the fluorescent strip lighting mounted above the exit. It had begun to rain, cooling the summer night considerably but it did nothing to quell Bobby, his skin still burned from the brunette’s touch. He needed to get this chat over with as soon as possible, he’d be lucky to find her again and even luckier if someone better looking or funnier hadn’t caught her eye.  
  
Lottie leant against a section of brick wall that was sheltered from the rain by a large canvas awning and adjusted the back of her lacey dress with one hand before placing a cigarette between her lips. She tilted the packet towards Bobby who was standing opposite, he held up a hand to decline. He was an occasional social smoker, but he was going to be back inside before she’d finished her cig. She flicked her purple lighter, the spark died a few times before igniting properly.  
  
“What’s guan on then?”  
  
Lottie shrugged as she dragged smoke into her lungs. “I fancied some fresh air, clubs can get so stuffy.”  
  
He baulked at her statement. “Are ye serious, Lo? You cockblocked me for fresh air?”

Lottie sneered. “Chill out Bobby.”  
  
“You-” Bobby gritted his teeth, choking back an insult. “She’s a _worldie_ . Fuck sake man.”  
  
Lottie blew out harshly, a lungful of smoke billowed from her pouty dark lips. “Hardly.”  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and waved at her dismissively. “Enjoy yer fresh cigarette air, I’m goin’ back inside.”  
  
Lottie whimpered and her bottom lip wobbled “I’m sorry, it’s just…” She sniffed harshly, her mouth twisting as a strangled sob died in her throat. “Priya tuh-told me that G-Gary and Pippa have bought a house.” Her shoulders juddered as she began to cry.  
  
“Ok?” Bobby frowned. “They already live together don’t they?”  
  
“Yeah, they were renting but buh-buying a house is so much more….” Her voice shot up a few octaves as she whined the final word. “Permanent.” She pressed her hands over her eyes, the cigarette balanced precariously between two of her fingers.  
  
“Oh Lottie…” His frustration subsided as she crumbled before him, he sighed and leant against the wall next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it sympathetically.  
  
“I-" She sobbed "I just don’t get what she has that I don’t.”  
  
“No, it’s not anything like that.” He gently chastised, the Scott had dealt with plenty of the Aussie's outbursts regarding Gary, it all stemmed from her own insecurities. “They love each other.” _Love._ Bobby had never been in love. He'd had girlfriends before but beyond the chase, the relationships quickly fizzled never lasting more than a few months. He'd always dreamt of meeting the one, the person who'd steal his heart and become his reason for being, who he'd put above all else. “They just… click.”  
  
Lottie's tears renewed and he consoled her a while longer until she finally stopped weeping. The cigarette had died out and she flicked the ash on the floor before relighting it.  
  
“You can go back inside if you like, I’ll be fine.” She gave him a weak smile.  
  
He looked at her with concern “Are ye sure?”  
  
“Yeah, don’t worry about me. Thanks, Bobby.”  
  
The bouncer stopped Bobby at the door, he blocked his reentry with one hand and used the other to point at the forlorn silhouette of the sniffling blonde. “She needs to go home, I’m not letting her back in.”  
  
Bobby sighed “Yeah.. Alright.” He begrudgingly kissed his chances of ever seeing Jess again goodbye and called for a taxi. Lottie started crying again while they waited, sobbing into his chest, ruining his new shirt with streaks of inky black mascara as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.  
  
She lay her head against his shoulder the whole car journey back, Bobby’s house was on the way so the plan was to drop him off first. He got her talking about the makeup training course she’d recently led which seemed to take her mind off things, he even coaxed a couple of laughs out of her. As they were nearing his street she stroked a hand through his dreads affectionately. “I’m sorry for ruining your night Bobs.”  
  
He shrugged. “It’s alright, it wasnae meant to be.”  
  
“You always know how to cheer me up.” She simpered, trailing a finger along his collarbone and snuggling up closer. "Mmm, and I know how to make _you_ feel better too...”  
  
She began kissing up his neck, Bobby’s mind flashed with images of the cheeky brunette staring into his eyes and biting her lip, his body recalled the swell of her hips under his fingertips, and he sighed. Lottie squeezed his thigh as she suckled at his pulsepoint, the one by his ear and just below his jaw that made his brain a little fuzzy. He closed his eyes, sparkling cerulean gazed back and he let his body take over, capturing her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support so far, I've found it really motivating and I've got a lot of ideas for this fic!  
> I made a mood board for the fic yesterday, I've inserted it at the beginning of chapter 1 so please check it out :)

_**Jess**_  
  
The rain had only come to a stop a few minutes ago but Louise was already swinging wildly around a lamppost outside a slightly grim kebab house on Clapham High Street. Her silver crop top reflected the streetlight’s yellow glow as she sang a Gene Kelly classic with no regard for anyone that might not want to hear her in the early hours of the morning. She tottered dangerously on her heels and screamed before erupting into a loud belly laugh when she caught herself just before she crashed face first into a puddle.  
  
Katie, who’d filmed the entire thing, could barely catch her breath as she cackled. “Oh my god, Lou!” She stumbled over to help her friend regain some semblance of balance before rewatching the video on her phone. She cried with laughter before announcing between giggles “I’m sending this to Matt, he should know what he’s getting himself into.” Her shriek pierced the air as the drunk teacher launched at her, tearing the phone from her hands to prevent her from posting it anywhere her crush and her school’s Head of Maths might see. Katie pouted “No! Aww, don’t delete it.”  
  
Louise replayed the video, her knees sagged as delirious tears spilled down her cheeks. Katie joined her, they both lent against the lamppost for support and cracked up uncontrollably as they replayed her mishap over and over.  
  
“Jess! Jess!” Katie cried between fits of laughter. “You have to see this.”  
  
Jess wandered over from the doorway of the kebab shop, holding a large open box of cheesy chips. For once she was far less drunk than her friends, having stopped drinking a couple of hours ago. Louise stole some food from her as Jess watched the near disaster play out.  
  
“Didn’t you used to be a pole dancer?” She giggled before stuffing a chip in her mouth and pretended to wince when she received a playful slap to the arm. 

“I did one term of pole lessons. One!”  
  
Jess held the box out for Katie and replied “Well it’s clear you’ve missed your true calling.” 

All three of them laughed and Louise gleefully grinned at Jess like the cat that got the cream. “Says you, Jessica.” She pressed her back to the lamppost and began wiggling her body, writhing up and down, a group of lads whooped and cheered from within the takeaway. “You were working Bobby like a pro.”  
  
The blood rushed to Jess’ cheeks and she retorted “I was not!”  
  
“Sexsay Scawtesh Bobbay” Lou continued in her worst attempt at his accent. The girls had spotted the flirtatious pair on the dance floor after returning from the toilets, they kept their distance until he left but had enjoyed mercilessly teasing her since.  
  
Katie joined in, swaggering up to Louise, thrusting her hips under her skirt in an aggressively sexual manner. “Guane jerk ma haggis wee Jessie.” They clutched each other as they broke down, their laughter echoing throughout the street.

“Oh my god.” Jess groaned and flipped them off as she stumbled away, taking their shared takeaway with her. “That’s it, I’m getting the train home.”  
  
Katie dashed after her first, she wrapped an arm around her waist, plucking a few chips from the box. “Alright, alright. We’ll stop teasing now.”  
  
“Thank god!” Jess laughed.  
  
“He was _sooo_ into you though.” The blonde grinned. “I seriously thought you were going to go home with him.” Jess had thought so too, but now she considered it did she really want a one night stand?  
  
They stopped at a bus stop and sat down on the soggy bench to share their chips. Katie sat in the middle swinging her bare legs back and forth, Jess was to her right and Louise grabbed a handful of cheesey stodgy goodness before sitting on the left.  
  
“He obviously wasn’t that interested because he didn’t come back.” Jess rolled her eyes. “Probably a good thing.” She passed the rest of the chips to her friends to polish off.  
  
“Hmm?” Katie looked at her friend with sympathetic confusion, wisps of champagne blonde hair floated delicately around her cheeks as she shook her head. “Babe, no. You’re not still thinking about Nick right?”  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
"Good." Louise interjected. “Because he’s a fucking prick and you deserve better.”  
  
“Agreed.” Jess said, she truly had moved on from her narcissistic ex. Their 2 year relationship had ended 10 months ago when she’d caught him getting head from a colleague at his work’s Christmas Party. The worst part was Nick had convinced her she was paranoid and possessive a few months prior when she’d questioned his late nights at the office where he’d never answer his phone and come home too tired to get it up, smelling of wine and perfume. Breaking up with him had been a huge weight off her chest, she barely even thought about Nick anymore, and it had been the push she’d needed to leave her home town and move back to Bath with Louise. She now had a job she loved, in a city she adored and was finally open to meeting someone new.  
  
Jess turned her phone screen on, it was 2:45 am. Two hours since Bobby left her on the dance floor. “He chatted me up at the bar and we danced. That’s it. It’s not like he actually wants to date me.”

Katie shook her head and held a hand over her mouth, speaking through a mouthful of potato. “ _And_ he flirted with you at the bakery.”  
  
Jess smiled to herself as she booked a taxi on her phone, for someone that loved being single Katie was a hopeless romantic. “Still doesn’t mean anything." She shrugged. “Oh well, I had fun.”

Louise swept a hand through her almost black hair and frowned in thought, a plan cooking up within the fog of her intoxicated brain as she watched a couple across the street. The tipsy woman in a red playsuit typed something into the man’s phone, she handed it back to him before running in her sandals to catch up with her friends. The man, in jeans and a shirt, was jostled playfully by his mates as he smiled, blushing at the screen. “Jess?”  
  
“Lou.”

“Do you still have that loyalty card? The one he gave you last month?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jess said slowly. “Why?”  
  
Louise smirked. “Right. Tomorrow _you-”_ She pointed a wavy hand at her, Katie pushed it down and out of her face “-are going to buy a coffee from his shop.”  
  
“Am I?” She laughed.  
  
“Yep, write your number on that card and give it to Bobby-with-the-good-hands.”  
  
“Yes!” Katie exclaimed as she got up from the bench and chucked the empty chip box in the bin. "I bet he’ll ask you out."  
  
“I’m not doing that.” Jess chuckled dismissively.  
  
“Why?” The blonde frowned. “You do fancy him don’t you?”

Jess didn’t respond so Louise jumped in. “She obviously does because she tried to kiss him-”  
  
“ _-She_ can answer for herself Lou.” Both girls stared at Jess expectantly, Louise raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘Well say something then’, and she rolled her eyes. “Ok, yes I like him but my point still stands, I’m not doing it.”

“I knew it!” Katie opened her phone’s photo gallery and swiped a few times before using two fingers to zoom in. “The way he was looking at you, J, if he were a cartoon he'd have those googly heart eyes.” She spun it around, shoving the screen in Jess’ face. The brunette squinted and craned her head back, trying to focus her eyes on the grainy photo and not at all surprised she’d been papped. Bobby was cupping her jaw, their faces so close they were almost touching, but beyond that it was so dark you couldn’t see much.

Jess pulled the case off her phone and slid a small green card out. She stared at the stamps before turning it over in her hands, fingers running over the edges. She didn’t need to see it in a picture; her heart recalled gorgeous honeyed eyes, the sweetest dusting of freckles and a charming, infectious smile that only widened when she’d laughed at his jokes. She’d felt an initial spark of chemistry fully ignite while they’d danced and she’d waited, casting wistful glances for his return. But she didn’t know him well enough to pin any real hopes or feelings on him and so she wouldn’t let herself get carried away over an almost kiss. She put the card away and muttered “I just… I don’t know…I don’t want to get my hopes up. He’s probably not working tomorrow anyway.”  
  
“So leave it with his colleague and tell them to give it to him.” Louise held out her pinky finger towards Jess. “Deal?” Her housemate just stared at her sceptically so she slid along the bench reducing the distance between them and raised her hand again. “Miss Davies, do we have a deal?”  
  
“How is this a deal?”  
  
Katie bent down, wrapping her finger around Louise’s “I’ll buy your lunch tomorrow, but _only_ if you do it.”  
  
Jess worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked between her two friends, they were both giddy with drunken excitement, wiggling their looped fingers at her expectantly. “What if he doesn’t call me? Or… or he turns me down?”  
  
“Then he's an idiot.” Said Louise decisively. “And we’ll boycott his cafe forever.”  
  
She supposed that other than a bruise to her ego she didn’t really have much to lose. Her brother had always said she should take more risks, that life was about stepping out of your comfort zone and learning how to turn failure into success. _“Jessica, if you don’t go, then you’ll never know.”_ Nerves tickled her chest yet her mind was settled. Was she really going to stand in her own way? What if this was it, her chance at something real? There was only one way to find out. 

She gave them a small smile and linked her pinky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapters 5 and 6 :) This was originally one chapter but I realised it was getting ridiculously long so it's been split into two.

_**Bobby**_  
  
The warm smell of cloves and vanilla filled the flat that Bobby and Jonno shared above an estate agents in Tooting. Freckled hands skillfully shaped pastry dough into stars before transferring them to a parchment lined oven tray. The baker then used the back of a spoon to press a divot in the centre of each one, he felt very relaxed as he sang along to the contrasting Sum-41 lyrics on a Sunday evening. After having a late night he’d decided to have a lazy day and not bother to leave the house, so he woke up at 10am. Breakfast was spaghetti hoops on toast with an old episode of The Simpsons and Lottie left just after midday. Then he called his Mum and she recounted her most recent visit to his Granddad, her father, and the harvesting of her last truss of tomatoes. 

Afterwards he’d lain on his bed scrolling through Facebook and Instagram for people in Bath named Jess or Jessica but he’d had no luck, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. He gave up, finished a series on Netflix and then played some Fifa online with Gary. The younger man had just returned from a roast at his nan's and could only play for a few hours because he wanted to spend some time with Pippa. Cute. By the time they logged off Bobby was getting hungry but he normally made dinner with Jonno to keep costs down, so he had a snack and did some baking while he waited.

Bobby washed the flour off his hands and dried them on his favourite sage green apron, his little sister had got it for him for Christmas last year and the front read ‘Whisky business’. He turned his attention back to the syrup on the hob, grumbling to himself because he’d left it too long and added a splash more water to thin it out. His ears pricked up as the front door closed and the familiar greeting of “Honey I’m home!” boomed through the flat’s paper-thin walls.  
  
“Kitchen darlin’.” Bobby shouted and turned his music down. He grabbed a pre-weighed out bowl of pecans and slowly poured them into the saucepan, stirring as he went.   
  
Jonno strolled in and clapped his friend on the back in his usual manner of greeting. “Alright Bobbo?”   
  
“Uh-huh” The shorter man nodded and took the pecans off the hob to begin spooning them into the pastry divots. “You’re home late, busy day?”   
  
“Nae, dead as anythin'. I went for a pint with some of the kitchen lads after close but the takings have been great this week so not the end of the world.” Jonno shrugged and leant against the wall by the fridge. He smirked and brushed his chocolate curls from his forehead in the way that had made plenty of bonnie lassies swoon, when it was directed at Bobby it meant he was ‘activating smug mode’. “But I know _someone’s_ been busy, haven’t ye?”   
  
“Dinnae start.”   
  
“If there must be a next time, ask her to keep it down.” Jonno had been woken up by Lottie’s shrieking and moans, and then _kept_ awake by obnoxiously loud snoring. He was convinced the woman never shut up. “She was caterwauling like ye got a magic vibrating dick.”   
  
“Ah.” Bobby pointed his spoon at Jonno “That’s because I do.”   
  
“It’s not ye personality that makes her come back, that’s fer sure.”   
  
“Oi!”   
  
Jonno went to the cupboard in search of a pint glass and filled it with water from the tap. “Guess who came in today.”

Bobby pretended to think. “Princess Anne.”

"Prin-?" He scoffed.

"-Wait I know. Margot Robbie.'  
  
Jonno chuckled before smiling over the top of the glass as he took a sip. “Nae, better. 

Bobby glanced at him, instantly understanding who’d put that dreamy look on his face. “Was it Chelsea?”  
  
His smile turned into a grin as he announced. “She loves me.”   
  
“You wish.” Chelsea popped in once a week, if Jonno was on shift she’d leave with at least a free drink if not a pastry or cake that she didn’t even ask for. It was Jonno’s way of flirting. So far it wasn’t really working, the petite blonde seemed oblivious to his affections and just thought he was being friendly. “She comes for the freebies.”   
  
“Nah, she definitely wants me.”   
  
“Ask her out then. See what she says. You've got her Instagram, send a message." 

Jonno shifted uncomfortably. “Nae. A bit soon for all that.” This had been going on for months. He was a good looking guy, over six foot and well built with an accent much thicker than Bobby’s. When he was on the pull he could bed anyone with just a look but if he actually liked a girl he was as useless as an inflatable dartboard. Jonno changed the subject. "Actually, speaking of...” He pulled his worn leather wallet out of his back pocket and flicked through the various cards to find the item he was looking for. “A bird was asking after ye." He tutted and frowned. "Where’d I-” There were so many receipts, he really needed to sort through his wallet before the next tax-return was due, his fingers stopped on a green card. “She left ye her number.”  
  
Bobby paused, spoon hovering over a pastry, and looked at him with surprise. “Really? Who was it?”   
  
“I didnae know her.” He chuckled “It was funny, I nearly stamped it and gave it back.”   
  
“Did ye not get her name?”   
  
“Nae.” Jonno shrugged. _Typical_ . “She had brown hair and a bonnie face.”   
  
“I’m gonna need more than that.”   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“I dunno…” He gestured vaguely in the air, conjuring up an example. “What colour were her eyes?”   
  
“Pfft” Jonno pulled a face before laughing. “I dinnae know her name, why’d ye think I was gazing into her eyes?” He shook his head “Blue maybe? Here.” He held the card out towards his friend.   
  
Brown hair, pretty face and blue eyes. Maybe it was Jess. Bobby dropped the pot in the sink and took the card. He turned it over. Six stamps. Three for drinks, one for being friendly, one for laughing at his jokes and one because…. Just because. He hummed thoughtfully, written along the top in elegant handwriting were the 11 digits that may or may not belong to the woman of his dreams. He flipped it back and forth, checking for any further clues. Nothing. “Remember anything else about her?”   
  
“I dinnae know…” Jonno sighed exasperatedly. “She was really nervous but nice….had one of them moles on her cheek.”   
  
“A beauty spot?”   
  
“Aye.”   
  
The butterflies in Bobby’s stomach swirled fluttering up to his chest and a moronic smile spread across his face. “That's Jess.” _And she went out of her way to leave me her number? Me?!?_

He wondered what a nervous Jess was like. Did she talk too much, garbling her words, endearingly putting her foot in it or was she shy and quiet, blushing adorably? And she’d been at his bakery today? He wished he hadn’t swapped his shift, he’d gladly have worked with a slight hangover if he’d known she was coming to see him.   
  
“I take it ye actually know her then?”   
  
He nodded, eyes still fixated on the way she looped her numbers. Eights flowing into zeros, would she glide Bs into Os in the same way? "We danced last night and she came into the shop a while ago. I cannae believe she left me her number."

"Ye had a chance with a lass like that an' ye went home with the crabbit?" Jonno laughed exasperatedly. "Yer bum's oot the windae lad."  
  
Bobbys expression faltered. “Lottie got upset last night, she was crying in the smoking area and the bouncer wouldn’t let her back in. I wasnae gonna leave her by herself.”  
  
“A night at the dancin’ isnae complete without a Lottie meltdown.” Bobby gave him a look, he didn’t really get what he had against her. Jonno ignored it. “Ye gonna call this Jess then?”  
  
“Probably.” He shrugged. He most definitely _was_ going to contact her but when exactly was the question.

He changed the subject and after a few more minutes Jonno left him to go and chill out in his bedroom. Bobby resumed his task, folding each point of the stars into perfect little pecan parcels. The recipe was an experiment, if it was good enough he was going to trial it in the bakery. As he worked he could feel the presence of the card radiating towards him. Despite not knowing much about Jess he felt drawn to her; her tinkling laugh was like music to his ears and she was stunning. _So_ fucking pretty. From what he could tell she was lovely but had a sharpness to her that made their flirtatious banter feel easy and unforced. He knew enough to know he wanted to find out more.   
  
He put the pastries in the oven and set a timer.   
  
Should he call or text her? And when? If he did it now would he seem too eager and give her the ick? But if he waited too long then she might think he's not that interested. Was it wrong to contact her within 24 hours of shagging another person, even if it was only Lottie? This would be so much easier if he had just left the taxi alone, but he’d genuinely thought he’d missed his shot. Now he felt a bit dirty and not in a fun, thrilling kind of way. Not that he should. He was single so he hadn’t done anything wrong. _Fuck. Why is this so complicated?_ He really hoped that she'd found her friends soon after he left and she wasn’t waiting alone on the dance floor too long.  
  
There was always the chance it wasn’t Jess. When the bakery had first opened a couple of women who knew him from the tele had thought it'd be funny to leave their numbers, they never got a response of course. What's to say that wasn't what was happening now? But how many women with blue eyes, brown hair, a beauty spot and 6 stamps on his bakery’s loyalty card were there?

He entered the number into his contacts under ‘Probably-Jess’ and an emoji of a dancing girl. _Fuck_ he hoped it was her and didn’t she say she was only in London once a month? A month felt like an age away, if he could convince her he’d love to see her sooner.

He wasn’t the best at flirting over the phone, he bounced off body language and physical queues, it was so easy to misconstrue someone’s meaning when you couldn’t see them. How should he start his message? If he asked who it was would she think he had lots of women on the go? No. She didn’t leave her name, it’s a perfectly reasonable thing to ask.   
  
Just as he thought his brain might combust his timer went off and he retrieved the pastries from the oven, resting them carefully on a cooling rack. Jonno came downstairs and they made dinner, eating together as they watched a film that Bobby paid almost no attention to. Jess played on his mind the entire time; towards the end he found himself typing out messages and deleting them again, fidgeting in his seat until Jonno told him off. He left him to it and went up to bed, it was already 10 and he had to be up at half 4 for the early shift.   
  
He decided to text her tomorrow, accepting that most of his shift would be spent thinking of something good to say. Bobby sighed as he lay in bed, he felt like a teenager, anxiously infatuated with a beautiful acquaintance. He needed to get a grip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is having a manic Monday but will a text from a certain someone turn it around?

_**Jess  
  
**_ Jess had worked through her lunch break, the week before the start of the new university year was always manic and the next two were only going to get busier. To make matters worse her assistant had handed in their notice back in August and the new hire, Elliot, started today. Despite having thought she’d overprepared on Friday, she was running herself ragged by Monday afternoon; Heinz tomato soup in a mug was the only thing keeping the show going as she answered the phones, handled face-to-face enquiries, buzzed people into the car park and added last minute additions to student welcome packs. She’d guiltily fobbed Elliot off with completing fire safety and unconscious bias courses for an hour, needing a break from training him on top of everything else. 

“Jess, which key is for 3.10?” Called the caretaker from across the reception area.  
  
“Number 12 in the left cabinet.” She said before picking up the ringing phone. “Good afternoon, The Apollo Centre, Jessica speaking.” She booked the conference room for the head of the Careers Service and managed to end the call just before a lanky male that appeared about 20 years of age timidly approached the desk.  
  
“Hello! How can I help?” She used the cheeriest voice she could muster, giving him her polite, professional smile..  
  
“Hi, I’ve got an appointment with Ben at 2:15.” His voice raised at the end like the statement was a question. 

“What’s your name please?”  
  
The student answered and she selected today’s appointment list on the computer. He was under Student Support to meet the Wellbeing Officer. “Have you seen Ben before?”

“Not this year, I saw him two years ago though.”  
  
She opened the drawer by her legs and retrieved a survey, handing it to the student along with a pen she’ll never see again. “That’s absolutely fine, the waiting area is through this door and on the right hand side. Please can you complete this while you wait. I’ll let Ben know you’re here.” She smiled warmly at him and pressed a button under the desk, unlocking the door he was about to walk through.

She notified Ben of his arrival before going to check on her new colleague in the small office room adjacent to the reception desk, on the way she cleaned her glasses with the sleeve of her cardigan.  
  
“How are you getting along Elliot?”  
  
“Just about finished this one.”  
  
“Perfect.” She quickly appraised the scores he’d received on each test and then showed him what needed to go into each of the welcome packs so he could take at least one task off her hands.

She answered a couple of phone queries before getting a chance to check the shared inbox. Oh no. 20 new emails in the past 15 minutes. She touch-typed her responses as she answered some of Elliot’s questions, attempting to reassure him that it’s not always like this. So far he seemed like a nice guy, he’d previously worked in a call centre for a telephone provider so had good customer service skills but she was yet to find out if he’d be fun to work with.

The caretaker came back and put the keys away. “Do you know where the flipboard’s gone from 3.10?”  
  
She answered without taking her eyes from the screen. “Not sure, Tracey from the WP was asking after one on Friday, she might have borrowed it.”  
  
“Where’s her office?”  
  
“4.11”  
  
“Cheers.” He dashed up the stairs two at a time.  
  
“Your memory is insane.” Elliot chuckled as he slid more booklets into the illustrated tote bags.

“Unfortunately it only functions at work.” Jess pushed her glasses further up her nose. “My house is covered in little post-it reminders.”

“Do they work?”  
  
“Not really.” She laughed.  
  
Just two emails left and she could crack on with something else. Just then someone from the mailroom dumped a huge stack of post on the end of the desk and her mind screamed.  
  
Contrary to what her current situation might suggest, Jess loved her job. She’d only started 9 months ago but she’d thrown herself into it and now knew the role inside out. The official title was “Lead Services Coordinator” which was a fancy way of saying she was responsible for the general running of the newly built Apollo Centre as well as providing administrative assistance for the Student Support department. It was surprisingly rewarding, there was always something new to learn or a different event to organise. The best bit was she could put her all into it, going above and beyond, and know that come the end of the day she’d clock out with no expectation of taking work home. A far cry from her previous workplace in Hertfordshire, where work-life balance was unheard of.

She took a stack of post and had just begun putting letters into pigeon holes in the office when she felt her phone vibrate.

She had a text from an unknown number.  
  
 _Unknown -14:10_ \- _hi you left your number for me with my coworker but he didn’t get your name :) who is this?_

Her eyes grew wide as saucers. _Holy shit._ Bobby. He’d got her number. She could have sworn she’d remembered to give her name but the guy on the counter had seemed more interested in flirting with a small blonde woman that was talking a mile-a-minute than her attempt at giving his colleague her digits. Did Bobby _want_ it to be her? Or would he press block as soon as he read her name? She couldn’t really blame him if he did, they barely knew each other and he was gorgeous. Way out of her league. 

  
“Jess? The phone’s ringing, should I answer it?”  
  
“Uh..” She glanced at the doorway and then back at her phone. “Yeah thank you, I’ll be there in a sec anyway.”  
  
She quickly typed out her response.  
  
 _14:11_ \- _Hi, it’s Jess from the club. Remember me? X_ _  
__  
__Kiss or no kiss?_ She didn’t have time to overthink so she pressed send and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She finished organising the post and returned to the front desk.  
  
Jess didn’t get another chance to look at her phone. She’d felt it vibrate twice more, for a few minutes her head was all over the place but she’d soon snapped out of it when she remembered how much there was still to do before the first years began arriving this weekend. She’d have plenty of time to freak out after 5pm.  
  
Three exhausting hours later Jess had sent her new assistant home and made a quick list to prioritise her workload tomorrow before shutting down reception for the day. She anxiously checked her phone as she made the short walk to her tiny red car.

_Unknown -14:15 - i could never forget you Jess ;)_

_Unknown -14:16 - did you find your friends ok? xx_

She giggled, was he flirting with her already? It had been a long time since she’d felt this excited over a text from a guy. She smirked as she typed her response.  
  
 _17:10 - Really? You forgot about me on the dance floor - But yes I found my friends thanks :) x_

She saved his number, got in the car and started the 15 minute drive home, unable to resist pulling over in an unloading bay when her phone buzzed again.

_Bobby - 17:15 - a mistake I will never make again. forgive me? xx_

She squeezed her thighs together and pondered for a moment, her fingers hovering over the screen before she decided to just go for it. _  
__  
17:20 - I suppose I could let you make it up to me… in time x_ _  
_

She put her phone on silent and finished the journey home with no further distractions. Louise’s car was in the drive so she parked in the street, pushing her wing mirrors in before she entered the small two-bed terraced house.

She kicked her black loafers off her feet and placed them on the rack before dumping her work handbag on the bench in the hall. Jess’ cat, Marmaduke, heard her come in and hopped off her bed upstairs, racing down the stairs meowing loudly as he went.  
  
“And hello to you.” She bent down to give him an affectionate scratch on the top of his head, he followed hot on her heels as she walked to the kitchen. “I know _I_ need a snack, but what about you?” The young ginger tabby sat by his bowl, gazing at her mournfully despite it containing plenty of cat biscuits. Louise had clearly topped him up already when she’d got home. “You’ve got loads! Cheeky boy, you’re on a diet remember?” She turned away, ignoring his pitiful mewls, and made herself a quick snack. 

The girls’ house was small but cosy, most of the furniture was mid-century and belonged to Louise who’d lived here since graduating. Her parents were landlords and had bought the house for her with the idea that their daughter’s rent payments would pay off the mortgage. At the time Jess had been struggling financially and was a little jealous but she knew if her parents had been able to do the same she would have taken them up on the offer. When Louise heard that Jess had got the job at the uni she’d immediately volunteered her spare room, with a sweet deal on rent and insisted she bring Marmaduke. Louise was a great housemate; tidy, social and just the right amount of busy. Jess tried her best to limit her clutter and sticky notes to her bedroom, she doubted her friend would really mind but still felt it was the respectful thing to do.  
  
Jess slipped her glasses from her face, resting them on the wood topped kitchen counter, and lent on her elbow; feeding herself a hummus dipped pita bread in one hand and checking her phone with the other.

_Bobby - 17:21 - when are you next in ldn? xx_

Wow, that was quick. Sent just one minute after her text.

_17:33 - Next month, why? x_

If she’d been paying attention she would have heard Louise’s bedroom door open and the creak of the stairs but she was too busy staring at the screen waiting for those three dots to appear.

_Bobby - 17:34 - you should come see me sooner so i can make it up to you in person xx_

She laughed excitedly, her heart fluttered as she shifted her weight from one hip to the other. _God he’s so cute._ She immediately replied.

_17:35 - Someone’s keen x_

“What’s got you giggling?” Louise’s voice made her jump and she turned the phone screen off, setting it face down on the counter.  
  
The room suddenly felt 5 degrees hotter. “Nothing.” Even as she said it the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.  
  
“Your face is like a tomato.” Louise glanced at her sunflower covered phone case. “Who are you texting?”

There was no use hiding it, Louise was like a bloodhound when it came to secrets. “Bobby.”  
  
She was at her side in an instant. “Oh my days. Can I see?” Jess hesitated before nodding and unlocking her phone. Louise leant against the counter and read through the short conversation. “He doesn’t mess around, does he?”

Jess frowned “I guess, what are you trying to say?”  
  
“I mean…. he’s asking you to come and see him already.” Louise gave her friend a pointed look.  
  
“And? It’s just harmless flirting…”  
  
“It reads like sexting to me.”  
  
Jess scrunched her nose up in disagreement. “No it doesn’t.”  
  
“What if he only wants to bang?”

“Maybe that’s what I want.” She deadpanned.  
  
“Is it?”  
  
Jess sighed “No…I don’t think so.”  
  
Her friend handed the phone back and smiled gently. _“_ He might not either but all I’m saying is check you’re on the same page before you go running off to London.”

“So what should I say?”  
  
“I dunno, give him a bit more push back and get to know him a bit - and don’t text back so fast!”  
  
Jess hummed under her breath. “I don’t like games.” But Louise did have a point, what did she even know about Bobby? This is what she’d been like with Nick; running head first towards a dazzling smile that made her feel like she was the only person in the room and failing to read the warning signs. As much as she hoped it wouldn’t be the case, Bobby might also turn out to be a beautiful arrogant dick. Perhaps it would be better to suss him out a bit more before making any plans. “It’s fine, I can’t go up to London until next month because of arrivals, so he’ll have to wait anyway.”

Her phone vibrated in her hands and they both turned their attention back to the screen.

_Bobby - 17:39 - i’ll bake you a cake and everything - what’s your favourite? xx_

“Oh, that’s adorable. Very persuasive.” Louise smirked. 

_And smooth. Too smooth?_ Jess nodded and typed out her response, she showed it to Louise who tweaked it a bit.  
 _  
__17:43 - Strawberry cheesecake but work is crazy at the mo, ask me again in a few weeks if you’re still interested x_

Louise went back upstairs to continue marking her year 11 class’ maths books. Jess lay on the sofa and turned on an episode of The Crown, she was on season 3 and it was getting really good. Duke, nicknamed as such because he ruled the house, made himself comfy on her stomach and occasionally patted her arm with his paw when she stopped stroking him. She texted Bobby a few more times until the conversation met a natural conclusion, he seemed to back off from flirting a bit and she wondered if he’d bother to contact her again.

Later, she lay in her double bed, cat warming her feet, and browsed her social media before deciding to search for Bobby. It didn’t take long, he was the top result after typing the first letter of his surname. She scrolled through his grid, noting that it was mostly pictures of food and free advertisement for his shop. She stopped on a photo of him, stood outside the bakery with the taller man she’d given the card to yesterday. The object of her interest was laughing, his lips pulled upwards in his signature smile as the sun bounced off his deep caramel skin highlighting the freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was perfectly taut around his biceps as he folded his arms, and an apron with the bakeries logo emblazoned on the front. Everything about him was ridiculously handsome and out of her league. She gave him a follow and set her alarm before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of two weeks Bobby gets to know Jess better and works up the nerve to ask her out on a date again.

**_Bobby_**

**_September 17th, Thursday_ **

  
Bobby messaged Jess the next day and the next and the day after that. He’d learnt that she almost never replied during working hours but he was getting kind of used to having a running conversation with her in the evening. Bobby had got the message that he’d come on a bit strong initially so he backed off a bit choosing to just enjoy their friendly back and forth that only made him like her even more.

 _Bobby - 18:38 - favourite colour?_ _  
__  
__Jess - 18:39 - Oh dear. Have we run out of things to talk about already?_

_Bobby - 18:41 - no way - i just think it says a lot about someone_

_Jess - 18:50 - Yellow. What does that say about me?_ _  
__  
__Bobby - 18:51 - yellow??_

 _18: 51 - you serious? it says you’ve got crap taste in colours_ _  
__  
__Jess - 18:55 - :’( rude_ _  
__  
__Bobby - 18:56 - i can’t think of anything nice that’s yellow_

_Jess - 19:00 - Daffodils, bananas, rubber ducks, sunflowers - actual sunshine?!?_

_Bobby - 19:02 - youve got me there, i do like rubber ducks_

_Jess - 19:05 - Yours?_

_Bobby - 19:05 - purple_

_\- 19:07 - you kno purple + yellow are complmntry colours - it must be a sign..._

_Jess - 19:08 - Obviously_

**_September 21st, Monday_ **

The next week they were still talking. He could tell she was getting more comfortable with him because their chats had been getting longer and sometimes she’d initiate them. He'd been driving Jonno a bit mad. Constantly pausing mid-sentence to read her messages or laugh at her responses to memes he’d tagged her in. He’d noticed that she liked asking him questions and she gave considerate responses to his answers which was nice, it made him feel like she was actually interested in him.

_Jess - 21:04 - Do you miss Glasgow?_

_Bobby - 21:07 - sometimes - not the rain but my family yeah. im always facetiming my nephew so he doesn’t forget me haha_

_Jess - 21:08 - Has that ever happened? How old is he?_ _  
__  
__Bobby - 21:10 - yeah when i visited him and my sister in February - he didn’t recognise me which sucked - hes 3_

_Jess - 21:08 - I don’t know about you but I don’t remember much from when I was 3, I’m sure the older he gets the more he’ll remember you :) That’s sweet though, shows how much you care about him! x_

_  
_**_  
September 23rd, Wednesday_ **

  
Bobby had been overjoyed last week when he’d seen that ‘J.Davies’ had followed him on Instagram. He’d immediately followed Jess back and had a quick browse of her grid before work. Her most recent photos were of random places in Bath interspersed with pictures of a cat, nights out and music festivals. It’s easy to spot Jess in any group photo, she cuts a compelling figure in her tiny dresses juxtaposed by flamboyant jackets with imposing shoulder pads. By the looks of things she’s never worn the same jacket twice.  
  
Now he was lying in bed unable to sleep. His eyes squinted at the blue light in the dark as he tiredly browsed his phone and found himself 1 year deep into her Instagram profile. There were less photos of Bath now and more flat country fields, he paused on a halloween snap of Jess dressed up like Clint Eastwood that Bobby found puzzlingly attractive. Convincing fake stubble and everything.  
  
He scrolled further and his eyes widened as his thumb stopped on one picture in particular. Her face was backlit by soft early morning light, a white duvet pulled up around her bare torso and tucked under her arms to preserve her modesty. She’s cradling an orange kitten to the side of her ruffled hair and smiling so hard the skin at the outer-corner of her eyes are slightly crinkled. She’s radiant, so beautiful and gazing at the lucky person behind the camera with love and adoration shining in her eyes with a few happy tears on her cheeks. He reads the caption below ‘ _Best birthday surprise ever! Love you @NickR1993’_  
  
There had been no indication of a boyfriend anywhere else on her profile. He intended to snoop on NickR1993 but his page was set to private and his picture was of a skiing man so he couldn’t really learn much from that. Except that he knows how to ski. He went back to Jess’ photo, it was taken just under 2 years ago and he wonders if he’ll ever be fortunate enough to have someone look at him in the same way. He goes to keep scrolling but his thumb malfunctions, tapping her face twice and a heart appears in the middle of the screen.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
His reflex is to chuck his phone across the bed. He stares at the offending object for a second before the realisation he’d just liked a 2 year old photo of her naked in bed kicks him into action. His Mum would have been ashamed of the amount of expletives that came out of his mouth as he scrambled across the duvet to unlike it.  
  
The next morning he woke to a single message that made him want to die on the spot.  
  
 _Jess - 23:40 - Oops, caught you 👀_

**_September 25th, Friday_ **

Bobby was sat inside a coffee shop in Battersea park staring out the curved windows at the boating lake. Geese and pedalos alike made their way across the water enjoying what might be the last warm day of the year. He liked this place with it’s circular design in light pinks and greens, tropical plants hung from the ceiling, their vines clinging to the walls reminding him of that old film his Dad likes, The Day of The Triffids.

He’d already ordered his drink to kill some time while he waited for Priya to arrive, she was running late but Bobby didn’t mind. Today was his day off and he had nowhere else to be. The barista set his americano down in front of him and Bobby thanked him before turning his attention back to the lake. The parks were his favourite part about this city, the clean air seemed to make Londoners less up-tight and there was always something interesting to see or do. Perhaps if Jess said yes to a date he’d bring her here.  
  
He added some milk to his coffee and stirred it a few times before taking a slow sip, letting the smooth bitter taste spread across his tongue. There was still no sign of Priya. _‘Bitter latte than never._ ..’ He opened the messenger app on his phone, he'd messaged Jess only this morning before she went to work but that didn't stop him from texting her now.  
  
 _Bobby - 14:21 - ive bean thinking of you alatte_

_Jess - 14:24 - Same :) At work rn btw x_

_Bobby - 14:25 - :) im helping you procaffeinate_

_Jess - 14:27 - …._ _  
__  
__Bobby - 14:27 - did I not mocha you laugh?_

_Jess - 14:28 - If you get me in trouble I will not be frappe!_

Priya knocked on the window and waved at him from outside. He waved back and put his phone away, she ordered herself a tea before taking her seat opposite him. She was in town because she was staying with Lucas for the week. She spent the next 10 minutes rehashing the latest development of their on-again off-again relationship. As far as he could tell they both cared for each other but weren’t exactly compatible. Priya was sweet but an outrageous flirt which got Lucas' back up. That confused Bobby to no end because he’d known that about her when they got together 6 months ago, and by that logic Priya also knew that Lucas had trust issues and so was the jealous type. Needless to say it had been fireworks in and out of the bedroom since they got together.  
  
After a 1 week break up they were now on-again. Bobby wasn’t even aware they’d split, he couldn’t keep up.  
  
Priya wrapped a strand of hair around her finger and curled her upper lip as she complained. “The thing is I don’t even notice I’m doing it. So I don’t really get what I’m meant to do because I don’t think I’ve been flirting?”

“Have ye asked for specifics?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Examples of when he thinks you went too far?”  
  
“Not really, when we try to talk about it we end up having a big row.”  
  
Bobby shook his head. “That’s probably because you only talk about it when you’re angry. Maybe try and talk it out when you're both feeling calmer.”  
  
“That’s a good point.”  
  
He tapped his temple twice with this index finger. “Communication is key.”

They chatted a little longer, Priya enthused about life in Manchester and Bobby moaned about a planning permission letter he'd received about a Greggs trying to open up across the road from the bakery. They had both long finished their drinks when the conversation got round to when the friends would hopefully have time to meet up again.  
  
“I’m doin’ a halloween party at mine this year.” Bobby announced.  
  
“Ooh yeah?”  
  
“Aye, you and Lucas should come. I’m inviting most of the islanders, some of the bakery lot and a few of my mates from Glasgow. It’s gonna be great, we’re goin’ all out.”  
  
“I don’t have any plans yet, so count me in. I’ll need to check if Luke is free. Is there a theme?”  
  
“When I grow up”  
  
She laughed and tilted her head quizzically. “Like the Pussycat Dolls song?”  
  
“Nae” He chuckled. “As in dressing up as what ye wanted to be when you were a kid. If ye wanted to be a Pussycat Doll then by all means have at it.”  
  
This would be the first halloween that Bobby and Jonno spent in London, they’d never got round to throwing a housewarming so Bobby was feeling excited to throw the first party in their flat. Lottie and Chelsea had already volunteered themselves to help decorate, which was great because that’s the boring bit and he knew they’d make the place look great. Jonno had taken charge of music and Bobby was planning on making lots of spooky themed food and cocktails. He was still deciding what he was going to dress up as but he had a few more weeks to figure that out.  
  
  
 **_September 28th, Monday_ **  
  
It had now been a full two weeks since he’d started texting Jess and from what she’d told him her work would have significantly slowed down by the end of the week. Waiting had only made Bobby even more sure that he wanted to see her again and he was going to give her a call tomorrow night to ask her out. They’d never spoken over the phone before and he was bricking it.  
  
Monday evening he was chilling at Lottie’s, she lived alone in an overpriced tiny apartment in Richmond. They were having their bi-weekly movie and make-your-own pizza night. The plan was always the same, Bobby would premake the pizza dough the night before to save time and then they’d work together on the toppings trying out different flavour combos.  
  
This time Bobby was having buffalo chicken and peppers on a spicy tomato sauce and Lottie’s was mushroom and fontina with a bit of truffle oil. Bobby laughed at the look of extreme concentration on her face as she arranged the pieces of mushrooms into the shape of an eye and teased her for playing with her food. After putting them in the oven he poured them both a glass of white wine he’d brought with him and they continued talking on Lottie’s dark green chesterfield sofa.  
  
“Did you hear about Hope?” Lottie asked and Bobby took a sip of wine, shaking his head. “She got promoted again, head of sales.”  
  
“No kidding? That’s great!” He broke into song “ _Movin’ on up. Movin’ on up, nothing can stop her!”_

“I don’t think that’s how that song goes.” Lottie laughed and Bobby just shrugged. “You should invite her to your party.”  
  
“I wasnae plannin on it…” He said slowly and pulled a face. “She’s never really forgiven me for -”  
  
“ - operation nope.” She cut in, inspecting the ends of her hair absentmindedly. Bobby nodded. It was one of the stupidest ideas he’d ever come up with, at the time he thought she’d overreacted but when he watched it back he was deeply embarrassed and made a point to never behave that way again. Lottie tossed the tendril over her shoulder. “That was over 2 years ago, she’s not even with Noah anymore. I think she’d been sad if everyone else was there and we left her out.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
Bobby’s phone pinged and he quickly checked it, Jess had tagged him in the comments of a picture of a dog wearing a chefs’ hat. He smiled to himself as he read her joke _‘Making woofles.’_ and sent her a couple of emojis in response. _  
__  
__“_ What’s guan on with you Lozza? Work must be pilling up, heading into party season and all that.”  
  
“Don’t get me started, I’m fully booked for the next 3 months. Tomorrow I’ve got...” He zoned out when his phone pinged again, it wasn’t that he’s not interested but he thought it might be Jess. He was right.  
  
 _Jess - 19:40 - I’m so tired, just a few more days and the madness will be over! My weekends will finally be free again! xx_ _  
__  
_Was that a hint? Maybe. Yes. Definitely.

“... and I’ve got that collab coming up with…”

_Bobby - 19:41 - ill be counting down the days for you - can I call you tomorrow night? Xx_

“.... not to mention all of the…”

_Jess - 19:41 - I’m free now xx_

Now?! He didn’t really want to make this call in front of Lottie, it would be too much pressure. Why did this have to happen now?! Why not any other night when he was lazing around his flat doing nothing?

“Bobby. What did I just say?”  
  
He looked up at his friend and hummed innocently.

Lottie gave him a sour look, her icy green eyes held his impassively. “I knew you weren’t listening. I could have told you I’d summoned Churchill’s ghost and you wouldn’t have noticed.” She gestured at his phone. “Anything interesting?”  
  
“Uh.” He glanced at his phone and then back at her. “I’d say so, aye.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Are you not going to elaborate?

“I dinnae want to say too much and jinx it but do ye remember that lass I was dancin’ with two weeks ago?”

They looked at each other for a moment, he could almost hear the cogs whirring in her head but then she shrugged and the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a half smile. “Not really.”  
  
“Oh, well we’ve been chattin’ for a bit, I like her.”  
  
“Like like her?”  
  
He nodded “I think so. I want to take her on a date next time she's in London.”

“I’m stoked for you babe. But don’t ignore me when I’m talking to you.”  
  
“But yer always talkin’, how am I supposed to get anythin’ done?” He yelped and pretended to cower in fear as she playfully bashed him with a cushion. “Mercy! Mercy! I’ll put it on silent, your majesty!” She relented and he sent Jess a final message before switching his phone on quiet mode.  
  
 _Bobby - 19:43 - at a mates rn sorry but will definitely call you tomorrow if thats ok xx_

He locked it and placed it on the coffee table face down. He brought two fingers to the tops of his ears and wiggled them back and forth, smiling goofily at his friend.  
  
“What is that supposed to be?” She smirked.  
  
“I’m all ears.”

Her laugh was a nasal cackle that suited her to a tee and it set Bobby off in turn. He loved hanging out with Lottie, when she got out of her own head and just relaxed she could be a lot of fun and a loyal friend. Sadly her softer side wasn’t one that many people got to see, recently she’d become more closed off and he’d found that he was one of the only people that could melt her frosty exterior. Bobby thought that perhaps if people gave her more of a chance they’d find they actually liked her. 

She started her story again and he paid attention this time until the oven timer went off. Lottie arranged the pizzas on her fancy marble-effect serving boards and placed their wine glasses next to them before taking a photo on her phone and uploading it to her socials. The duo then settled back on her sofa and Lottie browsed through movies for a while before picking Howl’s Moving Castle. They’d both seen it before so they didn’t mind eating their food and chatting through it. Bobby didn’t stay much longer after the film ended, he gave Lottie a quick hug goodbye at the door. 

She called after him from the doorway just before he approached her apartment buildings’ stairs. “Don’t forget to update me about your mystery woman, let me know if you want me to assess her aura.”  
  
“I wouldnae call her mine yet” He grinned “but I’ll let ye know how it goes.”  
  
He got the tube home and spent the whole time thinking about how he was going to ask Jess for a date tomorrow. He worried it would be awkward speaking to her with his actual voice instead of through words on a screen. However if he was going to try his luck again he wanted to do it right this time and he couldn’t ask her face-to-face so over the phone was the next best thing.  
  
He switched his notifications back on and got a train and then the tube back to Tooting. As he ascended to street level his phone regained signal and started to vibrate with all of the messages he’d received while being underground.  
  
 _Jess - 22:25 - Do you have a girlfriend?_ _  
__  
_He was confused, she already knew he didn’t. A screenshot loaded and his stomach dropped. It was Lottie’s instagram story of their pizzas and wine with the tag line ‘@BobsMckenzie knows how to treat a girl 🖤❤️ **’**

_Jess - 22:29 - My friend sent me this. She said that you got together on Love Island._

_Oh shit. That looks bad. She must think I’m a right dobber._

His eyes widened even further when her last message finally came through.  
  
 _Jess - 22:36 - I don't think we should talk anymore if you’re in a relationship, it doesn't feel right._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby explains and they finally get a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the fluffiest chapter yet! <3 Some very mild angst at the beginning but the rest is pure (slightly cheesy) fluff!  
> Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated!

**_Jess_**

Louise handed a mug of peppermint tea to Jess and sat next to her on the sofa. “I’m glad I saw her post. It’s better you found out now than further down the line.”  
  
“True.” The idea of accidentally becoming ‘the other’ woman made Jess feel gross. She recalled how the stunning tattooed woman had looked at him two weeks ago on the dance floor; her eyes were glassy like she was trying to hold back tears and her face contorted with a simmering anger. To think, she could have done to Lottie what had absolutely destroyed her all those months ago.  
  
“I still think you’ve jumped the gun.” Katie said from the laptop on the coffee table, she had been facetimed for a third opinion. “You should wait to hear what he has to say. They could just be friends.”  
  
Louise rolled her eyes. “But we know they’ve definitely had sex. Can you be just friends with someone you’ve shagged?”

“Yeah. I banged Jack like four times at uni and we’re still friends now.” That was true. There wasn’t even a pinch of sexual tension between them any more.  
  
Jess, eyebrows raised, set her mug down. “Wait, they show that? On TV?!”  
  
“No! Just like movements under the covers and muffled noises.”  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
Jess’ phone dinged, the noise made her feel physically sick.

_Bobby - 22:55 - can I call you?_

“He wants to call me.” She looked at Louise. “What should I say?”  
  
“What do you _want_ to say?”  
  
She sucked in her cheeks as she thought. It didn’t make total sense. When Lottie had interrupted their almost kiss he didn’t recoil like he’d been caught in the act, even holding her hand as he spoke to the blonde. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions, it was only right to hear him out.  
  
 _Jess - 22:56 - Ok_ _  
__  
_Jess excused herself and went to her bedroom where her nosy friends couldn’t eavesdrop. She closed the door and moved a few parcels off her desk chair so she could sit down. 45 minutes ago she’d been excited by the prospect of speaking to Bobby but now she felt a bit nervy like her limbs needed a good shake out. If this had been a simple misunderstanding she’d be mortified but the thought of accidentally becoming the ‘other’ woman was so much worse.

She listened to her jingling ringtone for a few seconds, watching his name flash up on the screen inauspiciously before answering.  
  
“Hello?” She said quietly.  
  
There was a pause before he spoke in a tight voice. “Jess, hey it’s um Bobby.” He cleared his throat and when he continued he was a bit louder. “I think there’s been a bit of a misunderstandin’. Lottie’s not my girlfriend.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I wouldnae be talkin’ to you like I am if I was in a relationship.” 

She shifted awkwardly in her seat crossing and uncrossing her legs, still just as bewildered as before. “So.. she’s your ex?”  
  
“Not really, we coupled up but just as friends.”  
  
“What?” She frowned. “I’m so confused. How can you be in a couple but not in a relationship?”  
  
“No, that’s not…” She heard him faintly sigh before starting again. “Coupling up is a phrase used on Love Island, as part of the game everyone gets into couples and ye have to stay in a couple to win. You’re more likely to win if you have…. romantic feelings for each other but that didnae happen for either of us.”

“OK, I think I understand. It was just part of the game.” She clarified.  
  
“I’m not gonna lie, we have… had sex but I’ve naer had feelings for her. I dinnae see her that way, we’re just mates.”  
  
“Oh…” Relief trickled through her brain quickly morphing into embarrassment. A strange giggle slipped from her lips. “Oh my god. I’m so embarrassed.”

He chuckled as well. “Nae, dinnae be. I can see how it looked that way.” At least he didn’t seem annoyed.  
  
Jess was still laughing, unable to stop herself. She wasn’t sure why her body’s response to awkward or uncomfortable situations was to laugh but it was a quick way to get her into trouble.  
  
“I’m so sorry. It’s just-” She leant her elbow on her desk, pressed her face into her hand and cringed as she swallowed down another giggle. ”-I know what it’s like to be cheated on, I didn’t want to risk doing that to somebody else.”  
  
“Yer alright, Lass.” He paused, listening to her attempts to control herself before speaking again. “Jess?”  
  
“Mmhmm?” She hummed into her hand loud enough for him to hear.  
  
“I really like talkin to you.”  
  
Jess peeled her hand off her red face. “You do?”  
  
“Yeah and I was er…I was gonna ask you tomorrow but I’ve got ye on the phone now so… I was wonderin’ if you’d like to meet up soon, this weekend maybe?”  
  
“Like a date?”  
  
“Aye.” 

Jess was surprised he still wanted to ask her out after her accusation, she thought she might have appeared paranoid or controlling. Which she wasn’t, she was just trying to slow down and read the warning signs this time; exercise some caution and protect her heart before she got feelings involved. But she really did like him, the past few weeks had hinted there was a lot more to Bobby than a handsome face and baking skills. He seemed clever, quick-witted, a bit of a sweetheart and interested in more than just getting into her pants.  
  
She smiled and bit her lip. ”I can do Saturday daytime or Sunday.”  
  
“Saturday works for me. I cannae wait.”  
  
Neither could she.

  
 **_Bobby’s POV_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** After hanging up the phone Bobby whooped loudly and pumped his fist in the air, waking up Jonno. He then texted Lottie and asked her to delete her Instagram story, just in case, before going to bed and barely sleeping all night.  
  
Bobby spent the next few days coming up with date ideas. She would be getting into London early Saturday afternoon but had to meet her friend, Katie, in the evening. She was also free most of Sunday but Bobby was working so he had to make do with the 5 hours they had. 

He was trying to think of something less formal than eating at a restaurant but more fun than just coffee. Jonno’s suggestion of the cinema was useless, he actually wanted to talk to Jess, not sit silently in the dark for 2 hours. He’d taken a girl to an escape room once which had seemed like a great idea until she got stressed and yelled at him for not taking it seriously. There was also the fact she was traveling an hour and a half each way to see him. OK… not just him but he still felt some pressure to make their date worth the lengthy train journey.

He was helping Jonno tidy up the cafe after closing when he spotted a stack of flyers that had been left on the window bench. The last Hyde Park market of the year was operating this weekend before the council began setting up for the dreaded Winter Wonderland. Maybe he could take Jess there. Many of the locals raved about it, commenting on how easy it was to lose a few hours. It was split into four sections: Food, flowers, fashion and furniture. The small map on the leaflet showed there were different live music stages in each section and a small fair in the middle. He surmised there was enough to see and do that they probably wouldn’t run out of things to talk about and when they were done exploring they could get some food and eat by the lido. The location was also ideal, if it turned out to be rubbish they could always go somewhere else. Bobby checked the weather forecast, it was supposed to be mild but sunny. He folded the leaflet up and put it in his pocket. Nice. He had a plan.

Saturday morning he was deciding what he was going to wear. The stressed man stood in the living room in just his boxers and a t-shirt holding each option in front of him as Jonno sat on the sofa trying to eat his breakfast.  
  
“I dinnae ken. Just pick one.”

“I cannae decide! That’s why I’m askin’ you.” He held a dark green jumper and black jeans in one hand and a striped shirt and chinos in the other.  
  
Jonno sighed and pointed to the jumper and jeans. “Done. Now let me eat in peace.”  
  
“Really?” Bobby said in surprise, he’d been expecting him to choose the shirt. “Are ye sure?”  
  
“Ye asked me to choose and I did. Away with yer badgerin’, my fuckin’ weetabix is goin’ soggy.”

Bobby returned to his room to finish getting ready. He touched up his locs in the mirror, applied a tiny bit of cologne and checked his phone for the upteenth time in case she’d cancelled on him.  
  
He got there uncharacteristically early and waited on a bench in the sunshine. They’d agreed to meet at The Huntress fountain in Hyde Park, the area was bustling with families, couples and tourists alike who would periodically stop and take pictures of Diana, the goddess of hunting.

He watched a leaf fall from the canopy of orange hues. It spun and swirled in the slight breeze until it landed in the water of the fountain. It was then he spotted her in the distance, walking along the path that led to the other side of the water. He stood up and began walking around the fountain, admiring how her white dress flowed elegantly around her legs as she surveyed the park on her approach. Jess pulled back the sleeve on her cropped tawny jacket and checked her watch before looking around again, smoothing the soft waves of her hair with one hand. The closer he got the more nervous he became, he was aware that his palms had started to sweat and wiped them on his jeans before calling her name. Jess broke into a perfect smile as she recognised him and waved, he increased his pace to meet her in the middle.  
  
She stopped in front of him, both hands clutching her bag in front of her despite it hanging from a strap on her shoulder. He could see now that her dress was patterned with tiny blue flowers that matched her eyes and a thin gold pendant hung from her neck disappearing beneath the bodice of her dress. The October sun glinted off the tops of her rosy cheeks and he thought that she was even more gorgeous than he remembered, sublime in the autumn light. 

“Hi, you look great!” She greeted in a smooth, honeyed voice. He realised this was the first time he’d heard her speak in person when it wasn’t strained from a hangover or shouting over music. It would be awful if she only liked him because she’d been mildly intoxicated. The girl rocked on the heels of her trainers as she waited for him to say something. She continued, filling the silence. “I’m so happy the weather is good today. I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“You have?”  
  
She nodded and he felt some of his initial anxiety evaporate, so he made what he considered to be the understatement of the century. “So have I. You look beautiful by the way.”  
  
She blushed, her smile as bright as the dawn. “Thank you! What have you got planned?” Bobby explained about the market, she seemed to like the idea so they began walking in that direction.

Neither of them were hungry yet so they started with the furniture market, which turned out to be a cross between an antique fair and a flea market. Bobby happily followed her lead as they wandered through the bustling crowd, Jess gravitated towards gems that provided a glimpse into the past: An egg chair with dubious structural integrity, a telephone made to look like a pepsi can which she talked herself out of buying and a blow-up armchair that the stall owner was paranoid about letting anyone sit on. She seemed to like anything with references to pop-culture and wasn’t afraid to give her opinion when she found something truly awful.  
  
“But… why? Who would want that?” Jess asked incredulously, tilting her head and staring at a hideous orange hairy chair with a matching footstool in horror. “How do you wash it?”  
  
“I dinnae think you can.” He wrinkled his nose at a suspicious looking stain and read the attached paper tag. “It hasnae been clean since the 70’s.”  
  
“I feel like I need a shower just looking at it.”  
  
“Lucky you, it could be yours for the low low price of £100.”  
  
“I’d rather burn my money.”

“But if you bought it you could burn it.” Bobby said making Jess laugh, he glanced at her and smiled.

They moved on, Jess pointed out a few items that her housemate already owned and Bobby found some retro standing mixers which was pretty cool. He thought he’d lost his date for a second but found her crouched down fawning over a tiny chaise lounge, she took a photo of it declaring how funny it would be if she got one for her cat.

The flower market was spectacular, late-blooms lined the street, filling the air with their sweet scent. Neither of the pair knew much about flowers, they ambled down the main path more interested in talking about their lives than what was on offer. Since the hairy vomit chair their conversation flowed naturally, both feeling much more relaxed. Each snippet of her life she threw his way sparked more questions in his head and Jess was animated in her answers, equally inquisitive in return.

“So how did you get into baking?”  
  
“My Mum taught me the basics. I wanted to make my own birthday cake one year and from then on I was hooked.”  
  
“That’s cute.” She smiled, stroking her hand against the leaf of a cheese plant as they walked by. “Are you quite similar then?”  
  
He nodded. “We’ve got the same sense of humour and I look a lot like her. What about you? Who are you most like?”  
  
“Probably my Dad, we have the same hair colour and we’re both scatterbrains. My brother takes after my Mum, they’re both very serious and career driven. He’s 10 years older than me.”  
  
“That’s a pretty big age gap. Do ye get on?”  
  
“Kind of? We clash a lot." He waited for her to continue. "I think when I was growing up he felt like he had a responsibility to look after me because he’s so much older and Mum and Dad worked a lot. He was always telling me what to do, putting pressure on me. Most of the time he was right but I just wanted him to be my brother and not another parent, you know?” Bobby nodded, he could see how that would be frustrating. 

"Are things any better now?" 

She sighed. “Not really, I still love him though. Are you close with your sister?”  
  
“Aye, we talk all the time. I reckon we got closer after her son, Micah, was born. I miss her a lot.”

“What’s her name?”  
  
“Kalina.”  
  
“Oh, that's beautiful.”  
  
“Tell me about it and I got stuck with Bobby” He chuckled.

"Stop it. Bobby’s a lovely name.”  
  
“Not as lovely as Jessica.” He quipped, plucking a single sunflower from a nearby stall and handing it to her. She laughed in delight and thanked him, cheeks flushed pink. Bobby paid for the flower and they carried on walking, Jess absentmindedly brushed her thumb against the soft yellow petals until they reached the clothing market. She placed the flower carefully in her bag, so the head was poking out of the top.  
  
Jess was in her element here. She ignored anything modern in favour of vintage items. Bobby wasn’t usually one for clothes shopping, he associated it with trailing behind, loaded with his sister’s bags or standing outside the changing rooms for an eternity. Jess made it fun; rapidly sifting through jackets and coats for anything over the top and encouraging him to do the same. 

She appeared from a few rows away with a men’s deep blue velvet cowboy jacket with tassels dangling from the arms.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“Awesome. A bit small though.”  
  
“No, for me.” She took her own jacket off and handed it to him before putting the blue garment on. She found a mirror propped up against some boxes and watched her reflection, moving so the fringe swished back and forth. “Very fetching. It must have been made for a tiny guy though, the shoulders are huge but it does fit nicely at the waist.” 

Bobby silently agreed. “Are you gonna buy it?”  
  
“No.” She took it off and put it back on the hanger. “I’ve already got one like it that I never wear. I swear I’ve got, like, two drawers of normal clothes and the rest is just funky jackets, I need to get on with selling some.”

Bobby thought about her Instagram and how every photo featured a different extravagant coat. “Do ye do that a lot, buy and sell vintage clothing?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s kind of my hobby. I buy an old jacket I like and repair it the best I can. I'll wear it until I get bored and then sell it on for someone else to enjoy.” She put the garment back on the rack. “They pay for themselves that way and it feels like I’m preserving a piece of history.”  
  
“That’s class. Do ye have an online shop?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, it’s just something I do for fun.”  
  
She began looking for another item and Bobby did the same, searching rack after rack for something he liked as she chatted about a vintage clothing fair she’d set up while she was at uni.  
  
His hands stopped on a leather jacket with a graphic of a king cobra on the back, it was covered in an obscene amount of studs, badges and zippers. It was the coolest thing he’d ever seen. He waited for Jess to finish her sentence before calling her over.  
  
“Oh wow. ” Jess said, peering over his shoulder, he moved aside and showed her both sides. “It's almost majestic. I love it, you should try it on.”  
  
“Nae.” He chuckled. “I dinnae reckon I’d do it justice.”  
  
“Rubbish. If you feel good you can pull anything off.”  
  
He shrugged the jacket on and zipped it up halfway, Jess stopped him before he could look in the mirror. “It needs adjusting, can I?"  
  
He nodded and she used her nimble hands to tighten some of the belts and rotate the cuffs. She moved in front of him and smoothed the lapels; her blue eyes lingered on his face and she smiled softly at him as her fingers stroked the leather.

“What do you think?” Her eyes turned to the mirror and he followed her gaze. It’s a blast from the past. He’d owned a pleather version back in his Paisley Cuddle days but now he can see it had nothing on the real deal. To his surprise _he's_ wearing _it_ and not the other way round. It fits like a glove; his shoulders and chest magically appeared broader and his hips narrower. He wasn't sure if it’s the jacket or the attention she was showering on him but he felt attractive. The man smiling back at him looked confident, fearless and he suddenly got why Jess likes old jackets so much.  
  
“Braw.” He gave himself an upnod.  
  
Jess caught his eye, smirking. “It suits you. You were definitely a rocker in a previous life.”  
  
“This life. I used to be in a punk band.”

  
“No, you’re messing!”  
  
“I’m not.” He laughed. “We only had a few original songs, we did mainly shitty Blink and The Clash covers.”

“What instrument did you play?” She rested her weight on one hip, her hand found his lapel again and she cocked her head.  
  
“Lead vocals and guitar.” 

He watched her eyes become more cat-like, it reminded him of the enticing way she’d looked at him in the club. “That’s pretty hot.” 

Wow. OK. She liked punk Bobby, noted. “I’ll bear that in mind.” 

She ran her hand across his chest and down his arm, he found himself holding his breath in anticipation of what she was going to do next; only a little disappointed when she just grasped the price tag and read it aloud, announcing that it was made in the 80’s.  
  
“Is that a good deal?” It was more than what he’d normally spend on a jacket.  
  
She nodded “It’s underpriced because the leather is a little hard on the elbows and there’s a small mark on the shoulder here.” Jess ran her finger across something he couldn’t even see. She was bordering on handsy but he liked it and Bobby wished shopping could always be like this. Maybe with Jess it was. “I can fix it up for you if you want, I’ve got some softening cream and I know how to get that line out. If you decide to get it of course.”

There was no doubt in his mind, he was definitely buying it. He took the jacket off and went to pay, the market owner complimented his choice and put it in a sturdy paper bag. 

They were both quite hungry now so they moved to the final section of the market to get some food. They walked and talked, discussing their options and he noticed that Jess was walking closer to him, occasionally brushing her arm against his. He kept stealing glances at her, hoping she liked him as much as he liked her, and sometimes he caught her looking back. He was enamored by her positive nature that was coupled with a sweet sense of humour and the way her gorgeous eyes lit up when she spoke of something she was passionate about. The past few hours had flown by and as they stood in the queue for their crepes he was sad their date was coming to an end but hopeful there'd be a second.

They found a bench by the lido, the setting sun bathed them in it’s dim orange light as they looked out at the water while they ate. Jess enthused about how delicious the crepes were but Bobby said he could make them better. 

"Is that confidence or cockiness?" She teased.

"Confidence. Because I can back it up."

Jess set her empty box down on the bench. "That reminds me.” She leaned closer to him with a cheeky smile. “You promised me a cake.”

"I did.” He mirrored her, resting an arm along the top of the bench behind her. “Come by my shop tomorrow and I'll make ye one."

She studied him for a moment, biting her lip. "Seriously?" 

"Aye. Today's been fun, I’d like to see you again."

“Ok” She smiled and his stomach flipped in the best way. "I’d like that too."

They walked side by side to the tube station, the park was quieter now, the sun having almost dipped below the horizon; she delicately threaded her fingers with his and he held her hand for what felt like the first time, her touch tentative but full of new beginnings. They briefly broke contact as they made their way through the barriers, Bobby quickly entwined their fingers again, grasping the last few minutes of a perfect day. Jess shot him one last smile as she got off at Balham, leaving him with a soft kiss on the cheek and a promise of tomorrow.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess gets her strawberry cheesecake and has a bit of a vent, Bobby's more than happy to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to explain how long I've spent on this chapter! The amount of rewrites I've done is insane but I really hope you enjoy it, I'm so happy with how it turned out in the end. 
> 
> Some family related angst but plenty of fluff!  
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

**Jess**

**4th October, Sunday**

  
The next day Jess turned up to the bakery, weekend bag in tow. She’d spent the previous night at a local bar drinking wine, eating tapas and filling Katie in on her date. Ever the romantic, the blonde ate up every detail (and all of the cheesy croquettes), over analyzing and insisting that he liked her as much as Jess liked him. Honestly, Jess was confused. Louise and Katie gave totally conflicting advice, she didn’t know whether she should be pressing the accelerator or slamming on the brakes. She decided to continue as she was; taking things one step at a time and listening to her gut.  
  
Unfortunately the recent manic weeks at work had finally caught up with the brunette and she’d switched her alarm off in her sleep, not waking until 1pm. By the time she'd eaten, got dressed, packed away all of her belongings and travelled 20 minutes on the tube it was gone 3pm. Jess half walked, half ran down Clapham Common carrying what felt like a bag of bricks. She remembered that Bobby had said the kitchen closed at 3, so she really hoped she hadn’t missed him. She turned the corner, out of breath, and was only a few buildings away when her phone rang, it was her brother Daniel.  
  
She answered it, slowing to a walk. “Hi Dan, you ok?”.  
  
“Hey Jessie. Yeah I’m good, just calling to check in. We haven’t spoken in a while. How are you?”  
  
“I’m fine thanks, just in London at the moment. Actually can I call you-”  
  
He spoke over her. “-London? Not far from us then. Is there much on your agenda?”  
  
“Yes...” Jess said slowly, knowing full well where this was going. “I’m seeing a friend and then I’ll be getting the train home.” It was easier not to mention anything about dating, the questions would be unbearable.  
  
“Are you going to call in at Mum and Dad’s before you head back?”  
  
“No. It’s an hour in the wrong direction.”  
  
He used that voice, the low condescending one that made him sound like a stern headteacher. “Yes but I’m sure they’d appreciate it if you stopped by for a visit, Mum said she hasn’t seen you since the middle of August.”  
  
“Because I’ve been busy.” She stopped on the opposite side of the street from the bakery and dropped her bag on the pavement, immediately on the defensive. “And I will. In November. Like I already told her I would.”  
  
“You’re not too busy to go out drinking every other weekend.”

“And? I’ve been really fucking stressed, I can go out and get drunk if I want to.”  
  
“Stressed about what? Your job?”  
  
She narrowed her eyes.“Yes, preparing for the arrival of thousands of students!”  
  
“Perhaps you should prioritise your workload better and it’s not exactly a serious career, you’ve no -”  
  
“-Oh my god, stop criticising me!” She snapped, ignoring the funny look she got from a passerby.  
  
She heard him sigh exasperatedly. “Jessie…”  
  
“Have you got anything else to say or can I go now?”  
  
He sighed again, Dan does that a lot. Sighing and nitpicking, pushing and prodding. “Right, well… call Mum, she misses you.”  
  
“I will. Bye.”

Jess hung up and put her phone away before hauling her bag onto her shoulder and crossing the street. She looked through the bakery’s wide sheet-glass window. Half of the tables were taken up by people drinking coffee and eating cakes and a young red-haired woman was making a hot drink behind the counter. Bobby caught her eye, he was leaning against a doorway with his arms crossed, chatting to the taller guy she’d seen the last time she was here. He looked handsome in a long sleeved black t-shirt, jeans and a blue apron. His dreads were held back by some kind of bandana making his eyes appear brighter, even from outside the window. She glanced at her own outfit. She was wearing jeans, an old grey jumper and the same jacket as yesterday with her hair scraped into a ponytail. She cursed herself for not wearing something nicer or doing more with her hair.

Jess took a deep breath in through her nose, the smell of pastries filling her nostrils, and blew slowly out of her mouth before she hauled her heavy bag on to her shoulder and entered the cafe. A bell tinkled, announcing her arrival, and Bobby’s eyes lazily travelled over to her. He paused mid-sentence as he broke into a lop-sided smile and stood up straighter. He quickly said something to the man next to him before raising his voice to welcome her. “Hey! You came!” 

He sounded genuinely happy to see her and she found her expression mirroring his as she said hello and approached the men.  
  
“Yer Jess then?” She nodded at Bobby’s bear-like colleague and he held his hand out for her to shake before continuing in an accent so thick she had to really concentrate to understand what he was saying. “Jonno. This one here’s been poking his head out the kitchen all day for ye - See mate” He nudged Bobby with his elbow. “I told ye she’d show.

“Oh” The weight of her bag caused it to start falling down her arm and she hiked it further up her shoulder.“Yeah sorry, I meant to come earlier.”  
  
Bobby brushed off her apology. “Nae, yer alright. He’s just tryin’ to embarrass me.”  
  
“And it’s workin’ look at those red cherub cheeks.”  
  
He looked at Jonno and raised his eyebrows before directing a smile back at Jess. “I’ve got a table reserved for you out the back.”  
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
She followed him into the industrial kitchen, it was all stainless steel units, scary large ovens and walk-in refrigerators. Sheet pan racks lined the far wall along with shelving that was piled high with various baking tins and standing mixers.  
  
He gestured towards a stool up next to one of the units. “Feel free to take a seat, sorry it’s not very glamorous, if ye sat out the front then we wouldnae get to talk much.”Jess sat down, placing her bag by her feet. The legs of the stool scraped against the linoleum floor and she leant forward, resting her arms on the cool work-bench.  
  
Bobby picked a tray of dirty crockery up and walked across the room to put them into a dishwasher, muttering something about potwash being done for the day. She tilted her head, admiring his tight jean clad bum as he bent over to stack the dirty plates. _I don’t know, the views pretty good from here._

He turned the dishwasher on and washed his hands before turning back to Jess. “Did ye want anything to drink? Tea, coffee - anything you like.”  
  
“Yes please, a flat white if that’s ok?”  
  
“Of course, I’ll put yer order in and I’ll be right back.”  
  
He left out the kitchen door and Jess looked about a bit, listening to the low hum of the dishwasher before checking her phone.  
  
 _Daniel - 15:32 - Not criticising you. Just concerned you’re not thinking about your future, doesn’t seem there’s much room for progression at the uni._

Jess rolled her eyes and closed the app, not bothering to reply. She’d told him countless times she wasn’t looking for a new job and he’d made it very clear he thought she was an idiot for accepting a role hundreds of miles away from them with no linear career path. But Jess knew she made the right choice, she’d been miserable in Hertfordshire working herself to death for another promotion she wasn’t even sure she wanted and for what? Sunday inquisitions from her mother and a boyfriend who’d spent his nights between someone else’s legs. Why couldn’t he just be happy that she was happy?  
  
She groaned and pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes.  
  
“Um…" She hastily lowered them, Bobby was at the door holding her drink with a look of bemused concern. "Are you alright?”  
  
“Sorry. Yeah, I’m fine.” She chuckled awkwardly. “Just uh… dealing with my brother.”  
  
He paused before approaching her and setting the flat white down on the table. “Do ye wanna talk about it?”  
  
She thanked him for the coffee before answering the question. "Not really, he's just good at-" _being a smug, mummy's boy, over achieving dick_ "-pushing my buttons."

Bobby nodded and didn’t push any further, seemingly sensing she’d rather be distracted instead. "Sounds like ye need some cake to go with your coffee." He went to the walk-in fridge and came back carrying two perfectly circular cheesecakes. He carefully examined both plates before placing one in front of her with a fork.

She softly gasped as she took in the edible works of art; pink syrupy swirls coiled across the surface and tiny heart shaped strawberries adorned the circumference standing to attention like the red queen’s soldiers. Her mouth watered. Perhaps if she were Alice she’d grow so tall she could stomp all over her brother’s insatiable ideals and escape to Wonderland.  
  
“Thank you, they look incredible."

“I hope ye like it. I cannae remember the last time I made a cheesecake.” He picked up his fork, using the edge to break a piece of his own cake off and scooped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
“I’m sure I will, strawberry cheesecake is my favourite.”  
  
“I know, so I want you to be brutally honest. If it’s good enough maybe I’ll add it to the menu.”  
  
Jess licked her lips. Had he really made them just for her? She wasn’t really expecting him to actually make her a cake, how long had this taken him to make? She cut into the mini masterpiece, instantly regretting not taking a photo and placed a forkful into her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the sweet fragrant taste of fresh strawberries with decadent Cornish cream overwhelmed her tastebuds followed by the perfectly crumbly nutty biscuit base. She moaned appreciatively and slowly slipped the fork from between her lips.  
  
“Mmm, this is heavenly, maybe the best I've ever had.” She scooped another piece into her mouth, humming her approval, and trained her attention back on Bobby, he was staring at her with a strange look on his face. She swallowed. “What?” Jess brought her fingers up, checking her lips for crumbs.  
  
He opened and closed his mouth, as if he were debating on saying something before he shook his head “I’m glad ye think so.” He walked over to where a tray of cupcakes were cooling on the counter. “Are ye any good at icing?”  
  
“I’m sure I’m nowhere near as good as you, but I’ve used a piping bag before.” She left out the fact that the last time she’d used one she was a teenager, but it was probably like riding a bike. Once you know how, you never forget it.  
  
“Good enough.” He chuckled. “When you’ve finished your cake, do ye fancy decorating these bad boys?”  
  
Jess nodded eagerly although she was a little nervous she’d mess it up.  
  
He began preparing the icing as she ate, answering her questions about how he and Jonno met (they worked together in a hospital cafeteria) and if it was annoying living with someone he worked with (only sometimes but in a brotherly kind of way).  
  
She mournfully finished her last piece of cake as Bobby began transferring the icing into piping bags and washed her hands before joining him. “What do you want them to look like?“  
  
He demonstrated on the first cupcake, leaving a perfect swirl on top. “Something like that I reckon.” He handed her the bag and she gave it a go but the icing was thicker than she was expecting so she squeezed harder.  
  
She bit her lip as it rushed out in two gloopy blobs and wound up looking like a sad melted snowman. Heat flooded her cheeks.“It’s... cute?”  
  
A laugh rumbled in Bobby’s chest and he gently jostled her with his shoulder.“Nae you’re cute, that’s a mess. I thought ye said you’ve used a piping bag before.”  
  
“Um.. yeah, eight years ago.” She thrust the bag back at him. “It might be best if you do the rest.”  
  
“Nae, you just need a few practice goes.” He grabbed a roll of baking paper and tore a bit off. “Try a few on here.”  
  
Jess tried a few swirls on the paper, he gave her pointers and didn’t appear to care that she was wasting icing. He was a patient, easy-going teacher. He seemed like one of those people where if you made a fool of yourself, he’d laugh _with_ you and build you up to try again. She’d never realised before how attractive that was.  
  
Her swirls were more controlled but still rather uneven and Bobby hummed, lips gently pouting in thought. Jess watched him with interest as he mimed holding his own imaginary bag of icing and something must have clicked in his head because his eyes lit up and his trademark grin returned. “I think it might be how yer squeezin’ it.”  
  
Jess grinned and looked him dead in the eye “I’ve never had any complaints before”, thrilled when his laugh rang loudly across the room.  
  
“I’m sure ye haven’t but none of that absolute filth in my kitchen.”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” She smiled innocently and he shook his head before instructing her to apply pressure with her palm instead of her fingers.  
  
She gave it a try, the swirl came out smoothly and surprisingly similar to Bobby’s demonstration. “There you go! I’ll make a baker out of you yet.” She practised another one before moving on to the cupcakes, feeling oddly proud of herself.  
  
He leant on the counter next to her, watching her work. She caught him smiling at the look of concentration on her face and she poked her tongue out at him.  
  
“Can I ask ye somethin’?”  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
“So I know you’ve told me your job title.”  
  
“-Lead Services Coordinator.”  
  
“Aye, but what does that actually mean? I know ye work for Bath Uni but I’ve got to admit I’ve never heard of that job before.”  
  
Jess smiled, unsure of where she would even start but it was nice he was interested. “It’s one of those buzzword job titles because my role is quite broad. I manage the day-to-day operations of The Apollo Centre, which is where all of the student support departments are based, so I look after the bookings for meeting rooms, events, parking and other stuff. But I also supervise reception which acts as the student welfare helpdesk.” She paused her piping after the first row of cupcakes and Bobby gave her his thumbs up of approval so she carried on.  
  
“Sounds like a lot of responsibility.”  
  
“I guess. I have an assistant though and everyone I work with is really supportive.”  
  
“So… you’re based at the reception?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And is that like signposting, sending people in the right direction?”  
  
“That’s part of it. We take various bookings for both staff and students, greet people before their counselling appointments and we sometimes have to give advice about university and city services… and another stuff.”  
  
“I guess you must speak to students that are having a tough time then?”  
  
She nodded. “Yeah but they’re in the right place at least and the councillors are all really great. It’s nice to know you’re working somewhere that matters, even if I’m just handling the appointments and answering emails.”

“It sounds like a pretty rewarding job.”  
  
“Yeah, it really is.”

Bobby hummed thoughtfully. “...I knew someone that dropped out of uni, they got pretty isolated and overwhelmed. I think he could have done with somewhere like the um...”  
  
“The Apollo Centre. I’m sure his university had something similar.” She briefly paused her icing to glance at him. “I hope he’s ok now.”  
  
“Aye, he’s grand. He travels the world in his food truck with a bonnie lass.” Bobby grabbed a few trays and began arranging the cupcakes on them. “Your family must be proud of you.”  
  
Jess pulled a face. “I wouldn’t say that, If anything I’m the black sheep of the family.”  
  
“Really? Why’s that?”  
  
“Well, to start, both of my parents are doctors and my brother is a lawyer.” She gave him a pointed look. “I’m not particularly career driven. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job and I have dreams and things I want to do in my life but I don’t have a clue where I’m going career-wise.” She finished the final cupcake and shrugged. “And I’m very much ok with that.”  
  
“Sounds pretty normal to me, I reckon most people dinnae know what they’re doing.”  
  
“Really?” She gestured at the kitchen around them. “You seem to have it figured out.”  
  
“I’m one of the lucky few. If yer happy and find joy elsewhere then that’s all that matters.”  
  
“Tell that to my Mum and my brother.” She laughed bitterly to herself. “The last time I saw them she literally said I was throwing my life away. Which isn’t true, I’m so much happier now than when I was earning twice as much and working 60 hours a week. I get they want the best for me but we’re very different people. It feels like they don’t trust me...” She trailed off. “Am I making sense?”

"Yeah, you want your family to respect your choices."  
  
"Exactly, neither of them do. Dad’s alright. He gets it.” She sighed, leaning one hand on the counter top facing towards him. “Anyway, that's why I love Bath so much. It’s miles and miles away from anyone who makes me feel like a disappointment, like I won’t ever be enough." She was talking about her family of course but Nick’s face also crossed in her mind. Her love wasn’t enough for him to stay faithful, just like her happiness wasn’t good enough for her Mum and brother. "It’s somewhere I can just..."  
  
“...be.”

She turned and looked at him with wide sad eyes. He held her gaze, the gold flecks of his irises were intense, surreal like he was staring straight into her soul. Like he gets it, he gets _her._

“I doubt there’s anything disappointing about you, Jess.”  
  
Not for the first time she wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to close the distance and press against his lips. Would their first kiss be soft and gentle; refreshing like sweet summer rain and slow hazy sunsets. Or would it burst with urgency and earth-shattering desire; hands wandering and tongues clashing. Either would be dangerously delicious, intoxicating and she’s not sure which she’d prefer.  
  
Wait. How did he do that? Hadn’t she said earlier that she didn’t want to talk about her familial problems and now here she was, spilling her guts to the point where one smooth line had her in the palm of his hand. But he hadn’t pushed her, she’d very much opened up on her own accord. She wondered how it was possible for someone to make her feel completely at ease and utterly wired at the same time.  
  
“Oh you’re bad.” She chuckled under her breath and playfully wagged a finger at him. “And far too easy to talk to.”  
  
He smiled that gorgeous boyish grin, full of false innocence but good intentions. “I am?”  
  
She nodded. “If I don’t watch out I’ll be telling you _all_ my secrets.”  
  
“Yep, I’m sneaky that way.” He tapped the side of his nose twice making her laugh. He covered the cupcakes with a see-through klosh and gently nudged her side with his elbow. “Well done. Ye did a bangin’ job for someone that hasnae iced in eight years.”  
  
She playfully elbowed him back. “What can I say? You’re a great teacher.”

Jess’ tinkling phone alarm sounded from across the room and she walked over, her heart sinking at the reminder on the screen as she switched it off. "Aw, I've gotta go my train leaves from Paddington in an hour." She slid her phone into her pocket and began putting her jacket on. “Thanks again for the cheesecake and the icing lesson.”

"Oh. I'll walk you to Clapham Station if you like."  
  
Jess agreed, wanting to prolong their time together even if it was just a few more minutes. He insisted on carrying her bag, for which she was grateful because she'd overpacked and her arms still hurt from carrying it on the way there. On their way out they passed Jonno, who was cleaning the coffee machine. “I’ll be back in a few minutes Jonno, I’m walkin’ Jess to the tube.”

The curly haired man paused his work and chucked a cloth in the bin. “Alright, it was nice to briefly meet ye Jess, I guess I’ll be seein’ ye at Halloween?”  
  
Why would she be seeing him at Halloween? Sure, it was very likely she’d be spending it in London but she hadn’t organised anything with Bobby and Katie normally had something planned for the holiday anyway.  
  
Jonno must have read the confusion on her face because he exclaimed “Dinnae tell me he hasnae invited ye yet” and brushed a hand through his hair, grinning broadly at Bobby who rolled his eyes at him. “We’re throwin’ a party at ours on the 31st, gonna be a belter. Ye should come.”

Jess looked at Bobby. “Aye, I’ll send ye the deets.” She couldn’t read if he was just being polite or not, so she said she’d think about it and they began their walk to the tube station.

"Seriously, what have you got in here, 50 gold bars? I feel like my arm is about to fall off."

She laughed and squeezed his sinewy bicep through his jumper. "And you have such nice arms too." He switched the bag to his other side and held her hand instead with a pleased expression.  
  
“If ye did fancy comin’ to the party, you’d be welcome to invite yer mates. There’s gonna be loads of us. But, er, no pressure if you dinnae want to or you’ve already got plans.”  
  
“Ok, I’ll have to check but I don’t think we’re doing anything -” They stopped outside the tube station and Bobby handed Jess her bag. He didn’t let go of her hand and she didn’t want him to either. She wished she’d booked a later train. “- and only if you want me to come. He did put you on the spot a bit.”  
  
“Yeah, I want you to. I um…” His eyes flickered over her face and she waited for him to continue. There was a moment’s silence. A pregnant pause. For a heart-pounding moment she thought he might kiss her but he just dipped his head and brushed his lips against her cheek. “I had a great time this weekend.”  
  
“Me too.” She said honestly. He squeezed her hand before letting it go and she hiked her bag up on her shoulder. “I should get going, I don’t want to miss my train.”  
  
He promised to call her and they smiled at each other a final time before she reluctantly descended the steps.  
  
Jess stared blankly out the window on the train from London Paddington to Bath Spa. She traced her fingertip against her cheekbone, outlining where his lips had touched her like the sweetest whisper. Why hadn’t she kissed him? She was supposed to be listening to her gut and everything had screamed that she should. That it felt right. That she should crash her lips against his until her lungs burnt and she saw stars and… and…

And nothing. Because she hadn’t done anything.  
  
Halloween was four weeks away but it felt like a decade.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is radiating nervous energy and almost bottles it while Bobby begins to realise that things are messier than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of posting this An Infinite Deal of Nothing is almost at 600 views which is absolutely insane to me!  
> Thank you so much for reading! To celebrate this and the fact we've got to chapter 10 I made a mood board for Jess. You can find it at the beginning of the chapter below :)
> 
> I have also decided to make Saturday my weekly upload schedule from now on. I'm so excited to continue working on the next few chapters, I can already tell they're going to be fun to write.
> 
> Warning/Spoiler - This chapter contains a bit of Lottie drama, apologies in advance haha

**_Bobby_** ** _  
_** **_  
_** When he wasn’t planning for the party or preparing to launch the winter menu at the bakery, Bobby spoke to Jess a lot over the next two weeks. They messaged each other most days and he called her one night, intending on only chatting for half an hour or so before he went to sleep. But then he brought up the fact he’d never been to Bath before and her response had him on the phone all night.  
  
“You’re joking! When are you next free? You should come down.”  
  
“Friday, I’ve got the Saturday off too.”  
  
“Perfect! I’ll be your tour guide.”  
  
“For real?”  
  
“Yes, I don’t want to wait two more weeks to see you.”

Neither did he, so he didn’t need any more convincing and booked his ticket with her still on the phone. He mentioned getting an airbnb but she balked at the idea of him spending that much money and offered him their sofa bed, which he gladly took because he was pushing his budget for the month already. They talked into the early hours of the morning, him listening to her low voice and quiet giggles describing the places she wanted to take him. He didn’t get much done at work the next day but he didn’t care.

**_  
October 16th, Friday_ **

The air was fresh and crisp as he left Bath Spa station. The journey had been uneventful but his mind had buzzed with the impending excitement of exploring a new city and with Jess, no less.  
  
She had messaged him earlier to say she’d be collecting him straight from work, so he headed into the modern shopping plaza to find a coffee shop. The buildings were a sandy beige, the pavements bright and clean like they had been jet washed that very morning. He turned a corner, staring in awe at rows and rows of umbrellas strung up above his head like floating multi-colored pansies swaying gently in the breeze. It was a stark, welcome difference to the grey streets of London. 

He found a cafe and bought himself an americano and a flat white for Jess. He was about to cross the street back to their agreed pick up point when a red car startled him by abruptly pulling over. Jess reached across to open the passenger door for him wearing a smile and a red burgundy long-sleeved dress. “Hey you!” Her hair was in a bun with a few strands falling out, framing her face.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here.” He said, bending down to hand her the coffee before putting his bag on the back seat and climbing in the front.  
  
“Life saver, thank you! I’ve been dying for a coffee all afternoon.” She took a large swig, then set it in the cup holder and pulled away.

Jess was a terrifying driver. She drove with one hand on the steering wheel, the other biting the nail on her thumb, and at least 5mph over the speed limit, jolting him in his seat when she slammed on the brakes at every red light. She chatted away the entire time, filling every available silence, not even pausing for breath when she held down the horn at someone who nearly cut her up. When she got to her street she asked him to keep an eye out for an empty space, he spotted one and she swerved to the other side of the road but then pulled off the quickest parallel park on a steep hill he’d ever seen. When they got out she pushed in the wing mirrors as if earlier she hadn’t nearly clipped them off herself while careering around a tight corner. **  
****  
**Jess’ house was narrow but three stories tall and built with the same off-yellow brick that every other building seemed to be made of in Bath. She unlocked the pastel blue door, calling out to Louise. Her housemate didn’t respond but a large ginger cat did, running down the stairs at the sound of her voice.  
  
“Who’s this?” He asked, pretending he didn’t recognise the animal from her Instagram.  
  
“Marmaduke.” Jess scratched the purring feline behind the ears. “Give him a stroke if you like, he’s very friendly.  
  
Bobby was more of a dog person, it wasn’t that he doesn’t like cats, he just doesn’t understand them. The only person he knew who had one was a friend from school, Louis. It was a hissy, skittish rescue that only seemed to like Louis’ Mum and once sank it’s fangs into the skin between Bobby’s thumb and forefinger. He never went near it again. Bobby cautiously held his hand out to pet Marmaduke, pleasantly surprised when he gave his hand a sniff and nuzzled his head into his palm.  
  
Jess had taken off her shoes and coat so he did the same. She gave him a quick tour, over-explaining and laughing awkwardly at things that weren’t funny. The bathroom was upstairs; the mirror framed with yellow sticky notes and the window ledge cluttered with various bottles of different shapes and sizes. Jess gestured towards her bedroom door before pointing up the next flight of stairs which she referred to as Louise’s ‘tower’. She did that strange tense laugh again and went back downstairs. The living room was cosy with built-in shelving, the tv mounted over a modern fireplace and a charcoal grey sofa that was to fold out into his bed. 

"That's where you're sleeping. If you want to. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything!" She gritted her teeth like she was in pain and then went absolutely silent for the first time in half an hour. Bobby got the impression that she regretted inviting him into her space this weekend. Perhaps he should have got an airbnb instead. 

He hesitated before leaving his backpack next to the sofa and followed her to the kitchen-diner which was much bigger and had french doors leading out to a long but tapered garden. The cat weaved around her feet, mewling for her attention until she poured a few treats into his bowl. She put the cat food away and rested her back against the kitchen counter, fingers gripping the wooden top. 

“Jess?” He crossed the room to stand next to her, one hand leaning on the counter. “Are you alright?”  
  
She bit her lip, stifling another laugh and gave him eye contact for the first time that day. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just nervous.”  
  
He nodded. “I can stay somewhere else. I dinnae mind.”  
  
“No. Sorry.” She ran a hand over her up-do, removing wisps of hair from her face. “Shit.” she muttered. “It’s not that, I’m completely fine with you staying here.”  
  
“So... why are ye nervous?”

"Who says I'm nervous?" 

" _You_ did." 

"Oh."

There was a long silence again, Bobby didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what she was thinking, so he waited, watching the muscles in her face move as she tried to pick her words. 

“I decided I was going to do something and… “ She trailed off. "I had this _idea_ that when we got here I was going to..." She looked at his lips for a split second before locking her gaze with his. He had an idea of what she was trying to say. He knew that expression, he’d worn it himself the last time he’d seen her, when he’d let a perfect moment slip between his fingers. 

“Ye should do it.” He said softly with complete conviction..

It took just a second for Jess to trace her fingers along his arm to rest on his cheekbone, a glimmer of hopeful determination in her eyes. She tilted her head, moving forward until their noses were almost touching, her breath teasing against his skin. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer as she firmly pressed her soft lips to his.

He’d always known he liked Jess but within their kiss he feels something more; a gentle tugging at his thrumming heart and an addictive honesty that he's never found elsewhere. After a moment she pulled away, her smile mirroring his. Relief and unbridled joy.

“I knew it was a good idea."

He wholeheartedly agreed. "We should do it again." He pressed another kiss to the corner of her up-turned mouth making her laugh.  
  
“I’ll stop being weird now.”  
  
“Nae, I think you’re cute when you’re nervous.”  
  
“I’m glad someone does.” Jess changed the subject. “Do you like magic?”  
  
“Why, got a few tricks up your sleeve?”  
  
"Definitely, before too long I'll have you under my spell." She quipped, as if he wasn't already under it. "I thought that after dinner we could get some drinks at the magic bar?" 

"Sounds fun! Who doesnae love magic?" 

“Great, I’ll get changed and then we can go.”

She gave him another kiss before heading upstairs. Bobby thought she didn’t need to change, she looked good in her work clothes. He waited in the living room, there were a few classic novels on the shelves amongst photographs and various candles that smelt like vanilla and citrus. He wondered why Jess had got so in her head about kissing him, it was pretty obvious that he likes her, then again he’d chickened out himself a couple of times before so he couldn’t really talk.  
  
The stairs creaked as Jess descended and she rounded the corner, impossibly gorgeous in black jeans and a green wrap top. He told her as such and she beamed, asking if he was ready to go.  
  
\----  
  
Dinner was at a pizzeria in a converted shop cellar in the centre of Bath. They sat on the same side of the booth, knees touching, the rest of the restaurant fading into a blur as they swapped stories over a pizza and a bottle of wine.  
  
The magic bar was cool, it was also underground and he liked that all of the cocktail names were terrible puns that followed the theme. He sipped his wizard’s sour while watching the magician at their table completely fool them with a complicated card trick. He asked them if they had any guesses for how he did it, but they both got it wrong and he moved on to the next table. Bobby didn’t think it helped that he was slightly buzzed.  
  
“Do ye like other magic stuff?”  
  
“What do you mean? Like Harry Potter?”  
  
“Nae, star signs and tarot reading.”  
  
“As a bit of fun yeah but I don’t think it actually predicts the future.”  
  
“Same, neither do I.” He finished his drink, setting the empty glass on the table. “I reckon it’s purely random.”  
  
A few drinks later, they stumbled home hand-in-hand. The 20 minute walk took twice as long because he kept stopping to steal her kisses. When they got to the house, the sofa-bed was already unfolded and made up with a duvet and pillow. Jess gave him one last peck before going up to bed. 

He was slipping on his pyjama bottoms when his phone dinged.  
  
Lottie - 00:30 - you still awake? x  
  
Bobby - 00:31 - yh u ok? 

Lottie - 00:32 - come over, I want some fun xx

Bobby - 00:33 - ??  
  
Lottie - 00:35 - what?  
  
Bobby - 00:36 - not in ldn + we dont do that when seeing other people  
  
Lottie - 00:37 - you and jess aren’t serious though?

Bobby - 00:37 - not the point

  
\----  
  
The next day he woke to the sound of clanging from the kitchen and a weight pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes to find Marmaduke staring at him, his green eyes boring into his soul. He lay there for a bit thinking about how weird cats are, unsure of what to do and slightly concerned he’d get scratched if he tried to make him move.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Jess?” He called assuming it was her making noise in the next room but a woman with shoulder-length black hair popped her head around the door instead. “Sorry, you must be Louise.”  
  
“Indeed I am.” She huffed a laugh at his predicament and disappeared back into the kitchen. “Just sit up if Duke’s bothering you, he’ll move.”  
  
He followed her advice slowly and the ginger cat sprang off his chest, mildly winding him but at least he could now get out of bed.  
  
“Jess is in the shower. Coffee? Tea?” He asked for a tea and stood awkwardly in the kitchen in his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt while she made him one in silence. She wasn’t one for small talk.

“I was surprised when she said you were staying over.”

“I was goin' to stay somewhere else but she offered so…”  
  
She shrugged and poured a splash of milk into his drink. “It’s her house too. How was last night?”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Just good?”

“No… it was great.”  
  
She raised an immaculate eyebrow. “Do you like dating?” It felt like a trick question. 

“I like dating Jess.” She cast a critical eye over his face and put the milk back in the fridge. Louise made him uncomfortable, like he was on trial and she was analysing his every word. He wasn’t awake enough for this.  
  
“She’s looking forward to your party.” She gestured towards the mug on the counter. “Tea’s ready.”  
  
“Thanks. Will you be comin'?”  
  
“No, I’ve got plans.” He was slightly relieved.The stairs creaked and she abruptly took her leave. “There she is, I’ll leave you to it. Nice to meet you.” He wasn’t sure he agreed. 

After a quick breakfast with Jess, they went on a walking tour of Bath showing him places like The Roman Baths, Pulteney Bridge and The Royal Crescent. It started raining so they stopped off for lunch, spending a few hours in a coffee shop before he regrettably had to get the train home. On the way back he thought about how much he liked spending time with Jess. She was refreshingly straightforward, taking things slowly but never messing him around. And he liked kissing her. He liked that a lot.  
  
The messages from Lottie had annoyed him but in fairness he hadn’t officially told her that he was removing the ‘benefits’ from their friendship for the foreseeable future. Neither of them had done much dating over the past few years, he was too busy focusing on the bakery and she was doing what Lottie does best, pining over someone unavailable, so this situation hadn’t come up before. 

Bobby had told her about Jess and how much he liked her, he just assumed she knew that an unspoken rule had automatically come into effect. Lottie was first and foremost one of his best friends and if things continued to progress with Jess the last thing he wanted was for there to be any confusion surrounding that friendship. Especially as Jess would almost probably be meeting her in two weeks time. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to continue working on the next chapter - it's going to be a fun one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Halloween party, can Bobby have a good time with Jess or will his friends' uninvited drama ruin everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> It's a fairly long chapter and there's plenty of drama but also some really cute, lovely moments.  
> I have to say, I'm finding this version of Lottie a really interesting and fun character to write.

**Bobby**  
  
**31st October, Saturday**  
  
Neon lights periodically flashed in the thin layer of dry ice casting strange shadows on the walls. The living room and hallway were unrecognisable, hot and packed wall to wall with friends dressed as childhood aspirations, some having taken the theme literally while others applied a spooky twist. Jonno’s playlist pumped loudly throughout the flat and the windows were open in late October, spilling current chart music interspersed with Halloween classics into the street below.

Bobby bounced from group to group, getting dragged into jovial debates and raucous banter, between checking his phone for anything from Jess and topping up the cocktail jars with a supply of alcohol that seemed endless as each new guest arrived. He’d been generous when friends had asked if they could bring plus ones and as he looked about the crowd he realised he didn’t recognise a few faces. So far everyone had been reasonably respectful but were becoming increasingly tipsy by the minute.  
  
He’d been chatting with Gary and Pippa for a while, the couple had been given their move-in date for their new house and Bobby had offered to give them a hand with the move. Pippa was dressed as a footballer, in a red and white kit with her dark hair braided down her back and two streaks of brightly coloured paint across her cheeks. 

She directed her statement to Bobby. “You’ll like this, I’ve been teaching Gary how to cook.”  
  
This was a big deal. If his Nan and Pip weren’t around, Gary lived on protein shakes and pre-prepared meals. He was overdue learning this essential life skill.  
  
“Yer a braver person than most.”  
  
“Nothing too fancy yet, just the basics.”  
  
Gary scoffed. “The basics? Give me a bit more credit than that, babe.”  
  
“Gary, last week you burnt a boiled egg.”  
  
He shifted in his astronaut costume. “Yeah - but I did make you dinner.”

Bobby smirked. “I dinnae think reheating yer nan’s roast counts mate.”  
  
“I made lasagne, had the cheesy crumbly top and everything.”  
  
“That was delicious.” Pippa nodded, taking a sip of her cocktail. “He made it almost from scratch, I was very impressed.”  
  
“How much help did you give him?” Bobby asked, both enjoying teasing him and genuinely curious.  
  
“Only a bit with the bechamel, the rest was all him.” Pippa smiled fondly at Gary who puffed out his chest, pride spreading across his features.  
  
“Aye? Well good for you Gaz.” Bobby said. “You’ll be cookin’ every night soon.”  
  
“I bet! I reckon she’s training me up before I can get in the new kitchen.”  
  
“Aye, so you dinnae burn it down.”  
  
They laughed and he glanced behind the couple. Lucas was talking in Priya’s ear in the corner, a secretive smile on his lips, Lottie and Hope were next to them, the former dressed as an assassin in a catsuit and utility belt and the latter a weather girl. Lottie saw him looking and he returned the wave she gave him.  
  
“Did Lucas come straight from work?” Chelsea’s voice came from behind him, she was dressed as a show jumper in a pastel purple polo, jodhpurs and boots. He made room for her to join their small circle.  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“He’s come as a doctor.”  
  
“Isn’t he a physiotherapist?” Gary interjected.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Chelsea looked around, sipping through her straw and frowned. “Bobby, do you even know half these people?”  
  
“Most of them.” He shrugged.  
  
“What about her?” She pointed behind him and he looked over his shoulder to follow her line of sight.  
  
His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Jess had finally arrived. Dressed like sex on legs or a ringmaster. One of the two. No, both. She was wearing a short black dress underneath a red coat with tails and gold tassel shoulders. He’s already had a few drinks and his eyes linger on her legs longer than they probably should, specifically the inch of bare skin between where her thigh-high boots end and the dress began. 

“She’s Britney!”  
  
He couldn’t stop smiling a stupid lop-sided grin. “Nae, that’s Jess.”

“No, silly. I mean she looks like her from that music video.” Chelsea argued but he couldn’t hear her, he was already weaving through the living room and making his way to the captivating brunette.  
  
“Hey punk!” She greeted, referencing his outfit complete with a padlocked chain around his neck and the studded leather jacket he’d bought with her on their first date.

“You’re here and you’re a ringmaster! You look incredible.”  
  
“Not quite, lion tamer.” She pointed at the claw marks on her right cheek and he noticed that a coiled whip was attached to a loop on her coat. She gestured to her friend. “This is Katie.” The tall blonde was wearing a fluorescent green hat and jacket over the rest of her outfit. Her top pocket was stuffed with sweets and in her hand was a small ‘stop’ and ‘go’ sign. “Katie, this is Bobby.”  
  
“Hey, great outfit. Lollipop lady right?”  
  
“Yes!” She exclaimed before turning to Jess. “I told you people would get it.”

Jess held a bag of spirits up in her hand and asked where they should put them, so Bobby showed them to the kitchen where a huge punch bowl and two large kilner jars sat on the counter filled with brightly coloured cocktails he’d prepared earlier. He offered them one and poured their drinks into orange cups covered in cartoon bats and pumpkins. They made small talk for a bit until Katie exchanged a look with Jess and excused herself to join a game of beer pong that had just broken out between Jonno and some of his Glasgow friends. 

Bobby turned to face Jess who had pressed her back flat against the wall. “So, lion tamer. What killed that dream?”  
  
“I liked that they got to play with big cats, I went off the idea when I realised the lions weren’t having a good time.”  
  
“That’s a shame, I’d run away to the circus with you in a heartbeat.”  
  
She blew air from her nose in amusement. “Is this what I’m in for, a night of cheesy one liners?”  
  
“Yep.” He grinned. “And clowning around.”

Bobby couldn’t help but be elated that she was here - hair teased to perfection, eyes smoky and sparkling, smile mischievous and coy. And dating him of all people. He wondered if she was dating anyone else, he hoped not and had the feeling she wasn’t. Was it too early to have that conversation? They’d only gone on three dates but they messaged each other constantly, speaking on the phone several times a week. Did this count as the fourth and at what point should he stop counting? 

He couldn’t ask any of those questions so he just said “I’m so happy yer here.”

She turned her whole body towards him, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “Well, it would have been rude not to come. Jonno _did_ invite me.”  
  
He threaded his fingers with her free hand. “Only because he beat me to it.” 

He offered to introduce her to some of his friends and she topped up her drink before they left the kitchen. He led her through the crowd, the cheering from the beer pong table deafening as they walked by, and introduced her to Pippa and Chelsea who were still standing where he had left them.  
  
The three women seemed to get on like a house on fire, their conversation bouncing off each other with ease. It turned out she had something in common with both of them. Jess and Chelsea were into the same kind of music and Pippa was from Bristol, so they’d frequented a lot of the same places. Bobby left her with them to wait in the small queue for his own bathroom and when he returned Chelsea had taken Jess under her wing. They were both crowding around the laptop that was plugged into the speakers, Chelsea was typing away as she spoke and Jess threw her head back laughing.

“Someone’s got the Chelsea seal of approval.” Pippa said. “And mine. Jess is lovely.” 

“She is.”  
  
“Jonno told me you’re dating.”  
  
“Aye right, he did, did he?“ He chuckled. “Yeah we are.”  
  
“Bobby, that’s great! Gary and I were worried you were trapped in whatever was going on with you and Lottie.”  
  
“Nothing’s guan on with me and Lottie.”  
  
“Well it’s about time she got her claws out of you.”  
  
“They were never _in_ me.”

Pippa snorted. “If you say so.”

\-----

Two hours later and Chelsea was doing a better job at making Jess and Katie feel included than Bobby ever could. They had become a trio of faies; flitting amongst the partygoers and disappearing from view every time he got distracted. At least it meant he could catch up with friends he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

He’d just lost them again when he saw Lottie slipping alone through the front door, unlit cigarette in hand. The conversation with Pippa had been a helpful reminder that he still needed to talk to Lottie. She’d been so swamped with work that he hadn’t been able to make sure they were on the same page regarding their friendship, and now seemed like as good a time as any. 

On his way out, Jonno lumbered up to him. “Alright Bobbo? Chels wants to play a drinkin’ game. It’s a wee bit loud in here so I said we could use my room if you wanna join?”  
  
A drinking game sounded fun and if Chelsea was playing then that probably meant Jess was too. He hadn’t spent enough time tonight with her for his liking, so he told Jonno that he’d join them in a minute and followed Lottie outside.  
  
The street was still in comparison to the party above but he could still hear the pounding bass of a Rhianna remix from out here. The cold air rushed to replace the humidity against his cheeks and he gratefully stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets as he ambled over to the figure perched on a bollard a few metres away.  
  
“Just the cold blooded murderer I was lookin' for.”

Lottie whipped her head around at the sound of his voice. Smoke ascended in thin trails from her lips and the dim street light bounced off her platinum hair and shiny catsuit. “And I thought you were avoiding me.”  
  
“Impossible. You up for a drinking game?”  
  
“What are you playing?”  
  
“I dunno. Chelsea is pickin’.”  
  
She took a long drag before responding. “Sure, I’m not drunk enough yet. Can I finish this first?”  
  
“Aye, I’ve been meanin’ to talk to you actually.”  
  
She crossed one arm over her stomach, the other holding the cigarette aloft like an art critic appraising a sub-par piece of work. “What have I done now?”  
  
“Nothin’. Yer not gettin’ told off by old man McKenzie, dinnae worry.”  
  
Her lips twitched into a smile. “You’re only two months older than me.”  
  
“-And two months wiser.”

“Debatable.” She raised her chin. “Go on then.”

“It’s about me datin’ Jess.” He scuffed his shoe against the curb. “I want to make sure you and I are on the same wavelength.”  
  
“Has she said something?”  
  
“Nae. It’s just that I’ve told her we’re only friends.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
“I know but you did try to booty call me a couple of weeks ago.”  
  
“Ugh. You don’t have to make a big deal about it, I got the message.”  
  
“So yer ok with not shaggin’ me anymore?”  
  
Lottie snickered and stubbed out the cigarette with the heel of her boot. “Believe it or not, Bobby, I don’t find you irresistible.”  
  
He never thought he’d be happy to hear someone say that to him before. "I think it’ll be good for us to leave that chapter behind."  
  
She pressed her lips into a thin line, a tiny crease forming between her eyebrows. “We can still hang out, right?”

"Aww, Lozza!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side-ways hug. “You betcha arse we can, I’m not gonna’ ditch you.”  
  
“Good, you can’t get rid of me that easily anyway.”  
  
“Yer like a cockroach. You just keep coming back.”  
  
Her indignant shriek echoed down the street. "I thought you were being nice!”  
  
“You walked into that, Lo.”  
  
“I suppose I did.” 

\-----  
  
A small crowd had formed in a circle in Jonno’s bedroom. Priya, Lucas and Hope were sitting on the carpet and Pippa, Gary and Jonno were sat on the bed. Jess was also on the floor, sandwiched in the middle of Katie and Chelsea. She raised an eyebrow at her friend and they both shuffled over, she smiled at him patting the space between them.

He sat next to her and Jess adjusted her position so her legs were to the side. She was no longer wearing her jacket, he took his off too and leaned closer so their shoulders brushed against each other. “Havin’ a good time?” He asked.

"Mmhm. Better now you're here."

He chuckled and kissed her rosy cheek. "Stop runnin’ off then."

“What are we playing?” Katie asked. “I vote ring of fire.”  
  
Lottie scrunched her nose. “No. That game gets boring fast..”  
  
Chelsea waved her phone in the air getting everyone’s attention “We’re playing Piccolo!” She counted around the circle to check she’d entered everyone’s names and explained the rules. It was simple. When your name came up on the app you followed the instruction the game gave you.  
  
It started quite tame. Priya handed out four sips to four girls, Pippa had to lick the most beardiest person’s beard (thankfully that was Gary) and Jess began a round of waterfall. He felt like he was back in Love Island again, completing challenges that came from a phone but everyone seemed to be having a good time, getting steadily drunker as the game wore on. Except for Katie, she was already steaming.

Bobby and Jess made little comments to each other, locked in a battle of who could make the other laugh or blush the most. He didn't know who was winning. He was mostly aware of how close his hand was to her hip, itching to pull her into a cuddle. 

Chelsea announced the next challenge. “Oooo, Jonno. You have to down your drink, spin a bottle and kiss whoever it lands on.”  
  
Hope frowned. “Spin the bottle? Isn’t that a bit... year 7?”  
  
“It’s just a bit of fun.”

Jonno necked the rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle in the centre of the circle before spinning it. It made a few revolutions before eventually landing on Chelsea.  
  
“Me?!” She squeaked. Bobby thought the lad probably couldn’t believe his luck. “No. Ew! I can’t! I mean... Not that you’re ‘ew’ Jonno but-” She got increasingly flustered as he moved closer. 

“She’s changed her tune.” Gary bantered.  
  
“Pucker up Chels, before someone else does.” Priya winked, earning a scowl from Lucas.  
  
“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to.” Hope argued.  
  
Jonno kept a straight face but Bobby noticed his shoulders sag…. perhaps spin the bottle was better left to teenagers after all.  
  
“Hey Jonno.” Katie purred. “I'll kiss you.” The man had barely uttered his agreeance when she grabbed him by the cheeks and aggressively snogged the life out of him. The group whooped and cheered. She pulled away first and handed him a lollipop from her top pocket. He returned to his seat and unwrapped it, placing the sweet in his mouth, Jonno looked surprisingly chuffed for someone whose long-time crush had just pied him off. Meanwhile Katie appeared totally unphased by the whole thing, taking a merry swing of her drink as she returned to her place in the circle.

They continued to play a few more rounds. Lucas chose to down his entire pint rather than reveal his top-three turn ons, leading to 10 minutes of speculation and piss-taking. He would have been better off just telling everyone. It was Bobby’s turn - he had to give the most attractive girl in the room three sips. Naturally, he chose Jess and she smiled at him over the top of her glass as she drank.

“Lottie." Chelsea's drink sloshed about in her glass as she read from her phone. "Name who in the circle you would fuck, marry or kill.”  
  
“Easy. Kill Pippa.”  
  
“Ha. The feeling’s mutual.” Pippa said sourly.  
  
“Marry…” Lottie took her time, relishing in holding everyone's attention and scanned the circle, weighing up her options. Her pale green eyes lingered on Gary who avoided her gaze and Pippa stared straight at her, issuing a silent challenge. Suddenly this game wasn’t much fun any more. “Hope.”  
  
“Aww thanks, babe.”  
  
“And who would I fuck….” She immediately locked eyes with Bobby and Jess tensed next to him. No. She wouldn’t _._ Not after what he’d said barely an hour earlier. Would she? His heart quickened, skin prickling, and time ground to a halt as she sucked in her cheeks and tapped her long dark fingernails against the plastic cup. He widened his eyes and slowly shook his head at her. Then she opened her mouth and catapulted the room into super-speed.

“Gary.”  
  
Pippa snapped “I fucking knew you'd pick him!” 

Lottie blinked, stunned for a second before jabbing back.  
  
“I answered the question. It’s just a game.”  
  
“You’re obsessed!”  
  
“Oh, get over it.”  
  
Pippa sprang up, ready to square off. “ _I_ should get over it? -”

“Pip, stop.” Gary reached to tug her back down but Pippa stood firm.  
  
“No Gary! I’m sick of her shit it’s been two years!”

“You’re trashed, Pippa.” Lottie curled her upper lip. “Stop embarrassing yourself.”  
  
Gary stopped the boiling brunette from lurching forward. “It’s not worth it. Don’t give her what she wants.” He said and frog marched his girlfriend out of the room, but not before she looked Lottie dead in the eyes and spat.  
  
“Move. On. Everyone else has.”

The group fell silent.  
  
The game was officially over.  
  
Katie spoke first. 

“We should have played ring of fire.” She slurred.

Jess giggled and slapped a hand over her mouth. Lottie shot her a look even dirtier than the footwells in his sister's car. “What the fuck is _she_ laughing at?”  
  
“Lottie-” Bobby warned.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Chelsea twisted the phone in her hands, staring at it with muddled sadness. "We were having fun."  
  
Lottie looked around the group, most of which had averted their gaze and stood on shaky legs. “Fuck this. I need a smoke.”

As soon as she walked out the door the gossiping started.  
  
“I can’t believe she said that.” Hope said to Priya.

“Who Lottie?”  
  
“No, Pip.”  
  
“I’ve never seen her so angry.”  
  
“Lottie knew what she was doing, she brought it on herself.” Lucas remarked. “If anything, she deserved it.”

Bobby’s gaze was still focussed on the doorway, the wobble of her bottom lip replaying in his mind. “I should check on her.”  
  
He went outside twice and did three full laps of the flat but there was no sign of Lottie. She didn’t answer her phone, so he sent her a text. He later found out that she’d gone straight home.

Jess pulled him aside in the hallway. “I wasn’t laughing at her.”  
  
“I know.”

“I think a lot of people have had too much, that other couple are arguing now.”  
  
“Priya and Lucas?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
He sighed “Fancy getting away from the drama?”  
  
“Where do you have in mind?”  
  
“My room.” 

She smirked and tilted her head. “You’re just trying to get me alone.”  
  
“Maybe I am.” He chuckled. “We locked all of the stuff we didn’t want to get damaged in there, so it’s a guaranteed drama free zone.”  
  
He took the key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. Bobby had a habit of leaving his pants and socks all over the floor and so he checked if his room was clean enough before letting Jess inside. His bedroom was small, the double bed took up most of the space but at least there was a built-in wardrobe.

When they’d found this place he’d made a deal that he would take the smaller bedroom. The kitchen was the largest Bobby had seen in their budget and Jonno was only going to agree to sign the lease if he got the master. He felt it was a fair trade off, Bobby spent most of his time at work or in the kitchen anyway.

He shut the door behind them, the din from the party muffled through the drywall, and sat with his legs hanging off the bed while Jess curiously walked about his room. He answered her questions as she examined the pictures mounted on the wall and the nicknacks scattered on his bedside table.  
  
She picked up the only framed photograph he owned. “Oh, he’s adorable.“ She cooed. “Is this your nephew?”

“Aye, Micah.”

“Look at those cheeks, he’s got your freckles.”  
  
“Poor lad, he’s in for a lifetime of teasin’.”  
  
“What’s this?” She held up an orange piece of plastic.  
  
“A plectrum. Are you enjoyin’ snoopin’ through my stuff?”  
  
“It’s not snooping if you’re watching me do it.”

She put the items back down and took a long look out the window opposite him, her dress rode up a little as she leant forward. He snapped his eyes to her face when she turned around and perched with her hands in her lap on the window sill.

“Why are ye sittin’ there?”  
  
She cocked her head. “I’m sorry, is this not allowed?”  
  
He shrugged. “Sit where ye like, I’m just sayin’ the bed’s comfier.”  
  
“It’s safer over here.”  
  
“Safer?”  
  
“If I sit there we’re going to kiss.”

"You're confident"  
  
“And you’re _very_ good at kissing.”

“Not as good as you.” He countered. “So…why don’t you want to kiss me?”  
  
“I might not be able to stop."

"Doesnae sound like a problem to me!"

She laughed and nudged his foot with her boot. “I’m trying to be serious; I want to ask you something first.”

"Ask away."

"I’m just wondering. What is… " she gestured between them "...this? Because I know we're dating but I don't know if that's _all_ we're doing. Like, are you looking for something casual or….?" 

"What are _you_ lookin' for?" 

"I asked first."

He tried and failed to read her expression. They were seeing each other, right? With the intention of developing a relationship, or so he thought. He was pretty sure his feelings that were beginning to blossom for her were real and he hoped they weren’t one-sided. Oh god. Whatever she responded would either completely ruin his night or make his year.

“I don’t want somethin' casual.” He swallowed dryly. “I really like you, Jess. I think we should see where this goes."

"I like you too." She smiled and he lit up, bursting with euphoria. "OK, let's do that."

“My turn to ask a question." He grasped her hands and tugged her off the ledge so she was standing between his legs. "Are you seein' anyone else?”  
  
“No.” She elongated the vowel. “Are you?”  
  
He beamed, shaking his head and letting his eyes drop to the bow of her lips. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his leg, drawing him into a long, spine-tingling kiss. He held her waist before sliding a hand down to her thigh, rubbing his thumb across the bare skin. Her blissful hum shot through him and his heart swelled, struck by her own personal cupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and any comments/feedback are greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support and feedback, you are all so lovely! :)
> 
> I've got myself to a point where I can write a few chapters ahead which has been really helpful and I've recently finished my plan for the entirety of this fic - there's some serious angst and drama coming and I CAN'T WAIT!! I wish every chapter could be a drama fest but I'd end up totally butchering the story, and I love Jess and Bobby too much for that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for reading!

_**Jess** _

**_  
1st November, Sunday  
_ ** **_  
_ **

Jess had been lying on her back, staring at social media for 20 minutes when Katie finally stirred. Her lips formed into a pout as she winced and slowly peeled one eye open before realising she wasn’t at home and took a sharp intake of breath.   
  
“Fuck, what happened last night? Wuh- why are we still here?”   
  
Jess rolled over, propping her head up on one hand, smirking with amusement at the makeup smeared across the blonde's face. “You vommed everywhere, babe, and then passed out. No one wanted to move you.”   
  
Katie buried her face into the pillow and cried “Noooo”.   
  
“It’s fine, Jonno slept on the sofa. I shared with you.”   
  
“Oh god, I feel baaaad.”   
  
“You stuck your tongue down his throat earlier in the night, so I don’t think he minded.”   
  
She emitted a high pitched whine. “What else did I do?" Jess opened her mouth but Katie halted her by thrusting out her hand. "No, wait- don’t tell me.”

“You weren’t that bad, K. You were a very happy drunk, delightful.” Jess giggled. “And a great dancer, no one does a death drop like you.”   
  
The blonde peeked out from behind her hair “That explains why my bum hurts...” She slowly turned on her side and frowned. “Last night was so weird. It was like I knew everyone but didn't, you know?" Jess didn't know, but she could imagine. While Katie was excited, Jess had been nervous to meet Bobby's friends but thankfully everyone was welcoming and a lot of fun… well, almost everyone. "Did anything happen with you and Bobby?”   
  
At the mention of his name the corner of her lips tugged upwards and she dropped her voice to a loud whisper. “He told me he likes me and that he's not seeing anyone else.”    
  
“That’s so cute, but kind of obvious.”   
  
“Yeah but it was nice to hear him say it.”   
  
“Then what?”   
  
“We kissed. A lot.”   
  
Jess had been right. Once they’d started, she felt like she couldn’t stop. They’d made out on his bed, against a wall in the hallway, while dancing in the living room and then as she sat on the kitchen counter. It must have been totally obnoxious for everyone else but she was too wrapped up in him to care. Now her lips felt a little swollen and bruised, it was an addictive feeling.   
  
“Was that it? You didn’t….” Katie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.   
  
Jess laughed. “I’m lying in bed with  _ you  _ aren’t I? No.”   
  
She had detached herself from Bobby when her new found friend, Chelsea, had rushed into the kitchen announcing that Katie was throwing up in the bathroom. Jess spent the rest of the night holding her hair and rubbing her back. They’d sat on Jonno’s bed while they waited for a taxi but within minutes Katie had flopped over and was fast asleep. Jess had rolled her into the recovery position and slept beside her wearing Bobby's baggy yellow Sum-41 t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. The joggers were loose at her waist and long in the legs, she’d had to roll the cuffs twice to make them fit though annoyingly they clung to her bum. Story of her life. 

Katie had potentially done her a favour. She'd been getting carried away; hands knotted in his dreads, breathy moans against his lips. She'd been just a few more neck kisses from dragging him back to his bedroom, dropping to her knees and unbuckling his belt. That’s not to say that she didn’t want to touch Bobby, she did, it was if he tried to return the favour that worried her.

She hadn’t had sex since she was with her ex and that really hadn’t been much to write home about. Nick had said she wasn’t vocal enough and took too long to climax; when they’d first started dating they’d spent hours trying to push her over the edge but it was too much pressure. He’d got frustrated, then she felt anxious and in the end she could only achieve it alone. But that was like everything in their relationship - trying to force something that was never going to work, much better off going their separate ways and overall humiliating.

Jess left the bed in search of water. She felt like she should probably get Katie into a state where she’d be able to leave the flat, or at least Jonno's bed, sooner rather than later. As she opened the door she almost fell over a couple of towels with a packet of unopened toothbrushes on top. She smiled to herself and stepped over them before going through to the kitchen. 

Bobby’s door was still closed as she passed it and when she got to the living room Jonno was hunkered down on the sofa, hidden beneath a duvet and snoring softly. The flat was a chaotic mess: cups strewn all over the floor, empty bottles littering every surface and fake spider webs falling from the ceiling. Jess found a couple of clean glasses, filled them both and sank back one full cup before replenishing it and returning to a groggy but thankful Katie. She then took the items that had been left outside the door to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took the most refreshing shower she’d had all year. 

She put the t-shirt and joggers back on and when she stepped into the hallway she noticed Bobby’s door was now open.

“Remind me why we thought a party would be a good idea?” Jonno croaked, his voice penetrating through the walls.    
  
“It was bangin’ and ye know it.” Bobby laughed. “Ye gonna get off yer arse and help me clear up?”   
  
“Nae, my back aches.”   
  
“Aww ye wee fusspot.”   
  
Jess entered the living room. Bobby was somehow both adorable and attractive in his pyjamas - a grey t-shirt and trousers patterned with little rubber ducks. He was picking up plastic cups and chucking them in a bin bag while Jonno lay on the sofa with blankets up to his chin, the curls of his hair ruffled like feathers. He nodded at her “Alright Jess?”   
  
“Hey, sorry about your back. Morning Bobby.”   
  
“Mornin’ gorgeous.” He said, eyes crinkling into a smile. He didn’t appear hungover in the slightest and come to think of it she didn’t feel half as bad as she thought she would. “Ye worked out the shower alright then?”   
  
“Yeah, that rainfall shower head is incredible, I going to convince Louise that we need one. Oh- thanks for letting us crash and use your stuff.”    
  
“Anytime.”   
  
Jess offered to help with the clearing up, it was the least she could do after their impromptu stay. She collected the recycling and dumped them into crates to take outside later while Bobby finished disposing of the rubbish and then swept the floor. Jonno refused to move, claiming he’d do the washing up in the afternoon, and turned the tv on. He flicked through the streaming channels before deciding on the animated version of ‘Mulan’ and they began discussing their favourite Disney characters. Occasionally Bobby’s phone would ding, interrupting their conversation, and he would pause mid-sentence to reply.   
  
Bobby put his phone down again. “I think I’m a bit like Alladin.”   
  
Jess studied him for a second before dumping two bottles into the recycling. “Yeah, I can see it.”    
  
“Alright, enough heroes, the real question is who’s the best villain?”

“Cruella De Ville. One hundred percent.”   
  
“Good shout.”   
  
“Yep. She has fierce fashion sense, if you pretend it’s fake fur, and is the scariest because people like her definitely exist.”   
  
Jonno sat up straight and with a smug grin curled his biceps, making them bulge. “A lass once told me my arms are like Gaston’s.”   
  
Bobby snorted. “Was that when ye were on the roids?”

“Naer touched them, mate.”   
  
“Ah, she must have been blind then.”

The phone dinged again.   
  
“Who’s pesterin’ ye on a Sunday mornin’?”   
  
“Sorry, it’s Lo, I’m checkin’ up on her after last night.”

His friend tutted and shook his head. 

“Who’s Lo?” Jess asked.    
  
“Lottie, ye met her.” Bobby murmured while typing. “Blonde, tall, piercings-”   
  
Jonno cut in. “Pippa called her out on her shit.”   
  
Yes. Lottie. She was the one Bobby sort of, but not really had a thing with a couple of years ago, right? Intense and aloof, tattoos and black lipstick. Was that Bobby's type? Jess had toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo once but decided against it, she loved them on other people but mere club stamps on her wrist drove her up the wall. 

It was fitting that the woman had been dressed like an assassin, everything about her was sharp - from her immaculate nails, to her piercing eyes and scathing tongue. She threw daggers in the direction of anyone that crossed her but then crumbled when just one was tossed back. 

Pippa had clearly hit a nerve. 

“Oh... I hope she’s ok.”   
  
Jonno huffed. “Pssh. She’s fine.”   
  
“She’s a wee bit upset actually.” Bobby turned to Jess. “It’s a shame ye didnae get to chat to her properly, she’s one of my best mates.”   
  
“Aye. She’s always fuckin’ here.”   
  
Jess concealed a laugh.“I take it you’re not a fan?”   
  
“Bob is the only one that is.”

“Dinnae listen to him.” Bobby slid his phone into his pocket and continued sweeping. “I reckon you two would get on.”

She doubted that; though she liked that he’d implied that he wanted her to like his friends and vice versa. It meant that he intended to keep her around long enough for that to happen.   
  
After a few more minutes Katie emerged, she avoided Jonno's gaze as she muttered her thanks and sat next to him. The flat was now in a much better state and Bobby offered to make everyone breakfast.   
  
“How ye feelin’ Katie?   
  
“Uh… OK I guess.”   
  
“She’s got the fear.” Jess commented, remembering the first time she and Bobby had met.   
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Plain, dry toast then, aye?”

After breakfast Jess had to leave so she could get her belongings from Katie’s flat in time for her train home. Bobby lent her a dark green jumper to slip over her clothes so she wouldn’t have to wear her fancy dress in the taxi. If he’d proved anything over the past 12 hours, it was that he liked taking care of people.

“I dinnae give just anyone my clothes.” He murmured and pressed a parting kiss to her lips. 

\-------------

Jess returned home to a heavy grey parcel that Louise, the absolute unit, had managed to lug onto her bed. Dating Bobby was beginning to prove expensive, so she’d bid on a bulk lot of tired vintage clothing with the intention of generating some extra cash. She excitedly opened the bundle, being careful not to catch anything with the scissors, and inspected each garment for signs of wear or damage.  She made a list of what she would need to fix or alter. One item needed a lot of work and another was too far gone but Jess was confident she could repair the rest and turn a small profit. 

She made dinner with Louise who interrogated her about the party. Her housemate thought she should still exercise  _ some  _ caution with Bobby, after all, she’d been there to pick up the pieces the last time around. And there had been  _ a lot  _ of pieces.  After dinner Jess got started on her new project, beginning with the easiest - working a mud stain from a 90’s U.S. combat smock. While she waited for the detergent to work it’s magic she searched through her overflowing wardrobe for anything she was willing to let go of. She found one jacket and a pair of flares. She put together a 70’s inspired outfit incorporating the pieces and set up her tripod and ring light in front of a blank wall, she snapped a couple of photos from the neck down, selected the best ones and listed the garments separately online.

Before bed she unpacked her weekend bag. Bobby’s green jumper was folded at the top. She ran her hand over the cotton, then without thinking, held it to her face and inhaled. It was soft against her skin and smelt mostly of laundry detergent with just a hint of his cologne, the scent woody and cinnamic. Her eyes widened at her creepy behaviour and she jerked it back from her face, throwing the jumper in her laundry basket. 

\--------

**_5th November, Thursday_ **

The next week at work was ‘Wellbeing Week’, which was ironic because Jess spent most of it stressed. There were multiple events taking place in The Apollo Centre that she was responsible for setting up with the help of the caretaker and a few student ambassadors. She appreciated that the volunteers were keen but they didn’t know where anything was and constantly barraged her with questions making it difficult to complete her own tasks. To make things worse her visit home was this weekend coming. It loomed in the back of her mind constantly. She couldn’t help but try and come up with a list of achievements from the past four months as if they might help justify why she’d stayed away for so long, when in reality she was just trying to avoid being made to feel like a child.   
  
Thankfully her assistant, Elliot, now felt comfortable enough to run the reception desk alone so at least she didn’t have to worry about that. He stopped her as she rushed past the desk and took a pile of banners from her arms. “Jess, have you taken your break yet?”   
  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t need one.”   
  
“You can spare 20 minutes to eat something, you’ve been running around all morning.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“No, you’re taking your break.” He said firmly. “Now go. Relax.”

She blinked at him incredulously. “Hang on, who is your line manager again?”   
  
Elliot laughed. “Seriously Jess, you’re ahead of schedule. If anyone has any questions I can’t answer I’ll write them down for you.”   
  
She conceded. Her stomach was growling and she felt a tension headache coming on. She didn’t really need to be working this hard, she was just trying to distract herself from overthinking. Jess nuked her leftover pasta in the staff room microwave and walked across campus to her favourite bench by the lake. Even on a chilly day it was nice to go outside and watch the ducks as they waddled about nibbling on pondweed and sending ripples across the water. 

She checked her phone. She had a text from Bobby and one from her Mum.

_ Mum - 11:20 - Looking forward to seeing you Saturday morning after so long. Are you driving to us? If you are please drive safely. Daniel mentioned a position coming up at his office, he said he will tell you about it this weekend. He could help you apply? Send my love to Louise and Marmaduke. Love Mum x _   
  
Jess gritted her teeth and decided to reply when she wouldn’t tell her where Dan could shove his job.   
  
_ Bobby - 12:10 - made strawberry cheesecake choux buns today - thought of you xx how is your day going :)  _ _   
_ _   
_ Yum. She loved choux buns, there was a little bakery in a park nearby that made them. Jess recalled one Saturday morning jogging around the park with Louise and then defeating the point by scarfing down an entire box of pastries together. If she had some now she was sure she’d demolish at least one…. maybe five.   
  
Jess - 12:20 - Ooo! Very jealous, they sound incredible. I’m OK - bit stressed tbh. Hope you’re having a good day xx   
  
Bobby - 12:21 - why are you stressed xx   
  
Jess - 12:21 - Worried about this weekend and work is v. busy. Need a white wine. xx   
  
Bobby - 12:22 - :( call later tonight? you can have a wine and a whine? xx

Jess - 12:23 - Yes please :) xx  
  


\-----

Jess passed the rest of the day by moving tables, hanging banners and liaising with guest speakers until 5pm finally rolled around. When she got home she was greeted by Marmaduke as well as Louise yelling down the stairs. 

“Hi Jess! I’m just planning some lessons, I’ll be down in a couple of hours. Oh- and your food arrived, it’s in the fridge.”   
  
“I didn’t order anything.”

“It says your name on the box.” 

Jess didn’t rush to the kitchen, she scooped her favourite boy up for a cuddle first. He nuzzled his head against hers and she hummed against his fur. She carried Duke like the baby he was, cooing at him while she scratched his chin and then set him down next to his bowl. She opened the fridge to find a small brown box with ‘Miss Jess Davies’ and ‘Please refrigerate, perishable goods’ written on the side. 

She placed the box on the counter and peeled back the tape, inside were six round pastries topped with flourishes of pink cream and crumbled biscuit along with a note.

_ ‘Something to brighten your day, pretend I made them for you ;) This place looks good - maybe we can go together some time. B xxx’ _

A wide grin spread across her face and she turned the note over. The pastries were from the bakery just around the corner, Bobby must have called them or placed an order online. She took a photo of them and posted it on her socials, then she picked one up and took a large bite.    
  
The chewy pastry and delicate strawberry buttercream consumed her senses and the sweet gesture swept away any stress she was still carrying. Food was definitely the way to her heart and she was touched that he’d done this for her, he was just perfect. Everything about him. Funny, caring, interesting  _ and  _ hot. What was the catch? There must be one. Was she going to find out he had a foot fetish or something? It wasn’t her thing but for him… she’d make it work.   
She took another from the box and put the rest back in the fridge. She sat on the sofa while she polished off her second treat and dialed Bobby’s number, the line crackled as he picked up.   
  
“Hey Lass” He drawled. 

“Hey, you.”   
  
“You sound like ye’ve had a much better afternoon.”   
  
She sighed happily, sucking the cream from her fingers. Jess loved his voice when it was punchy, quips flying from his brain, hitting the mark like lightning but there was something about the smooth lilt of his accent when he drew out his words like an earthy scotch that made her melt. 

“Oh yes.” She purred. “I came home to a lovely surprise.”   
  
He huffed a laugh. “Aye, did ye now?”   
  
“Mmhmm. Thank you, they’re delicious and have absolutely turned my mood around.”   
  
“I’m glad, that was the aim.”   
  
“I’m already thinking of how I’m going to pay you back.”   
  
“Nae, you dinnae have to do that.”   
  
Jess crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together and slowly trailed a finger across her bottom lip. “But I think you’ll like what I have in mind.”

“And what is that?”   
  
“You’re going to have to wait and see.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Lottie don't know how to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I'm uploading early this week!
> 
> Not sure how this chapter is going to go down - so I *hope* you enjoy it!! :)

_**Bobby** _

_ ‘But I think you’ll like what I have in mind.’  _ If that was the response Bobby got for sending Jess pastries, the next time he saw her he’d bring an entire gateau. He couldn't get over the way she’d said it - slow and sultry - like the sweetest tease. The words floated about the cosmos of his brain, rearranging and contorting themselves into fantasies of what her promise might mean. His favourite was an image of Jess wearing nothing but the fuck-me boots. Her thighs on his shoulders, his head buried in her crotch, sighing moans and hands locking him in place. 

‘ _ You’re going to have to wait and see.’  _ It wasn’t fair, he didn’t want to wait. 

Now he’d seen how well she fit in with his friends, he didn’t want to just be some guy she saw every other weekend. It didn’t feel like enough. He wanted more. Cozy evenings and lazy mornings, free afternoons and long nights.

That was the only thing he didn’t like about Jess, how far away she was, and although he’d never had a long distance relationship before he wanted nothing more than to make this work. He’d bought a railcard so they could see each other more often but he couldn’t use it this weekend because she was visiting her parents, so he planned to come to Bath early in the week instead.

Friday evening, he'd facetimed her while she worked on a clothing project, she had the cutest concentration face and while he didn’t understand a lot of what she was doing he still thought it was interesting. Then she’d moved her laptop to her bed, laying her head on the pillow, and he’d done the same imagining he was next to her and there wasn’t a hundred miles between them.

\-----

**_7th November, Saturday_ **

Lottie had gone AWOL the past week. When he’d texted her last Sunday she’d tried to pretend that she wasn’t bothered by what Pippa had said but even through a screen Lottie was useless at hiding her emotions and he could tell that she’d taken it to heart. The rest of the week she’d fallen off the radar - ignoring his messages, screening his phone calls and only posting pre-recorded sponsored content to her socials. He finally heard from her on Saturday afternoon when she reminded him about a gallery opening taking place that evening which he’d promised to be her plus one to. 

Gallery openings weren’t really his thing, at least not the pretentious affairs that Lottie got invited to. They always consisted of polite small-talk, champagne that tastes like piss and the same people wearing turtlenecks brown-nosing other turtleneck wearers for their next gig or a chance to enter the inner circle. Bobby had originally declined the invitation to join her tonight but Lottie had said she couldn’t ask anyone else and didn’t want to go alone, so here he was in his floral button down and the smartest pair of trousers he owned. 

Along with her edgy black pantsuit and heels, Lottie was wearing a counterfeit smile. He noted that she was a bit flat, sort of sad behind the eyes. Unless she was networking, she didn’t say much and no matter how many sarcastic jokes he whispered she wouldn’t peep a laugh. He stopped trying and followed along nodding and feigning interest at all of the unflattering, close up photos of people wearing makeup. A photographer she was chatting to said the collection was ‘an innovative display of facial imagery’. He thought it was more an incredible display of bullshit.    
  
After a few hours Lottie was finally ready to leave, it was late but neither of them had eaten dinner yet and he offered to make her anything she liked. They stopped off at a shop for ingredients and a couple bottles of wine before going back to his flat. Bobby wasn’t a fan of her choice, spaghetti carbonara, but he went along with it anyway and by the time the pasta was simmering Lottie had perked up a bit.    
  
“What did you think of the collection?” She asked, leaning against the counter and sipping a large glass of wine.   
  
“Oh, aye. It was great.”   
  
“Really? What did you think was great about it?”   
  
“I liked that they were…” He waved a sauce covered spoon in the air and flashed a smile at her when he thought of a decent word. “...eye catching.”   
  
She snorted. “You’re a terrible liar, McKenzie.”   
  
“Nae I’m not.”   
  
“You were wishing you were somewhere else all evening.”

“The same as you then?”   
  
“I wasn't bored.”

He gave her a pointed look. “I know but you were sad.”   
  
She averted her gaze, watching her drink as she swirled it. “I’m not sad. I’m fine.”   
  
“Yer a worse liar than me, Lo.”   
  
She didn’t respond so he changed the subject, he knew from experience that he couldn’t force Lottie to tell him what's wrong. She’d do it in her own time.    
  
While he plated up their food he told her a story about his nephew - Micah was in the garden with his Mum, she’d popped inside for 30 seconds and upon her return found him lying on the ground sucking a worm into his mouth. Bobby peeled off a piece of spaghetti that had stuck to the bottom of the pan and looked Lottie square in the eyes as he slurped it up with an audible pop.

“Urgh!” She laughed for the first time that day and he felt a bit lighter too. 

“Why am I not surprised? He’s related to you.”   
  
“Nae, I reckon it’s because he needs some proper scran. Kalina cannae cook for shit.” 

“What’s scran again?”   
  
“Food. You’ll hear that word all the time when ye go up to Scotland next month.”   
  
“I’m not going to Scotland.”   
  
"Oh, are ye not working on that show in Edinburgh anymore?”   
  
“No, I’m still doing that. Edinburgh’s in England, babe. That reminds me I need to book my plane tickets.”   
  
Bobby choked on a mouthful of wine. “Ye fuckin’ what? What did ye just say?”   
  
“Um.. that I need to boo-”   
  
“Nae what ye said about Edinburgh, it’s in Scotland ye eejit!”   
  
“No, it’s definitely in England.”   
  
“The fuckin’ capital of Scotland is nae English. Yer off yer heid, ma Maw would have yer arse for that!” 

Lottie laughed. “Did you just get  _ more  _ Scottish?”   
  
“I’ll go even further if ye dinnae take that back. Go on. Google it.”

She shook her head as she typed into her phone and Bobby grinned when her face dropped. “Oh Christ. I’m such a drongo.” 

“I told ye! What are they teachin’ ye in Melbourne?”   
  
“Obviously not Geography!” She cracked up and the sound of her cackling set him off too.    
  
An hour and a bottle of wine later they were wearing their coats and sitting on the outer ledge of his bedroom window sill, resting their feet on the flat piece of roofing just below. It was freezing cold but there was a power cut and Lottie was relishing the opportunity to point out the constellations while the stars weren’t being drowned out by the city’s artificial glow.

“There, you can see Aquarius.” She pointed, drawing a shape in the air and Bobby squinted, trying to follow her line of sight - it all looked like pretty twinkling lights to him. “And that one’s Pisces, it sort of looks like a fish.”   
  
“Which one am I again?”   
  
“You’re a Gemini.” She glanced at him. “Do you not check your horoscope app? I paid for your subscription.”   
  
“Uh- not recently.” She huffed and he quickly continued, deciding to humour. “I’ve been busy but I am interested! Go on then, read me today’s.”   
  
She brought up the app on her phone and read it aloud. “‘Geminis are the master of adaptability as proven by a recent challenge thrown your way. You may soon face a choice of two roads. You are impulsive in nature so be warned, don’t take this choice lightly, one will make you infinitely happier than the other.’” She turned to him. “Thoughts?”   
  
He chuckled, he hadn’t a clue what to make of it. “Well… it’s vague.”   
  
“It’s supposed to be. What do you think the recent challenge was?”   
  
“Uh… I dinnae know. It could be something to do with the shop or maybe Jess?"   
  
“Maybe... When’s her birthday?”   
  
“March. Why?”   
  
“We should check if your signs are compatible. What date?”   
  
“Give me a sec, I know this.” He murmured and scrolled through pages and pages of messages. “The 15th of March.”    
  
“Pisces.” She said and started typing.   
  
“The fish one, aye?”    
  
“Yeah but that’s not good… I don’t think your signs could be any less of a match. Look.”   
  
At the top of her phone screen was ‘Gemini x Pisces’, he skimmed over the paragraphs picking out phrases like ‘emotional imbalance’, 'sexually incompatible’ and ‘misplaced trust’.   
  
Bobby smirked. “No offence, Lo, but that’s a load of bollocks.”   
  
“Take from it what you will but it’s in your planetary alignment.”

“Well the planets dinnae know Jess  _ or  _ me- and they definitely havnae kissed her.” He took a large swig of wine and looked up at the sky, trying to pick out her constellation amongst the billions of celestial bodies. While he didn’t believe in astrology, he liked the idea of fate, some great mystical force guiding him toward his destiny. “Have you ever kissed someone and you just  _ know  _ it’s right?”   
  
“Yes.” She said softly. “You know I have.”   
  
“Nae, not you and Gary.” He glanced at her, she was frowning at him. “Come on, Lo, you two aren’t meant to be. Forget him, you’re someone else’s rainbow fish.”   
  
“What if I’m not?”   
  
“Dinnae be a dafty.”   
  
She turned her gaze toward the skyline and pressed her lips into a thin line before speaking quietly. “I’ve been thinking a lot this week... about what Pippa said. She was right. I look around me, everyone has moved on and I can’t…. It’s not even about Gary anymore. I’m stuck.”   
  
“You’re not stuck.”   
  
“I am.”   
  
“Nae, I’d be here all night if I started listing all of the projects you’ve worked on, and you won that award for the make-up you did for that period drama.”   
  
“I guess… but I’m not talking about work." 

She sighed and he waited patiently for her to explain. 

"I'm lonely. All the time." Her voice cracked and when she continued it was strained, fragile, as if her heart had broken and she was desperately failing to hold it together. "No one wants to be my friend anymore and all I can think is ‘what have I done?’ because I saw it happening, I knew I was getting left behind but I didn’t know how to stop it. Now I don’t have anyone.”   
  
She was still as she stared into the endless night, silent tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He understood where Lottie was coming from - she’d fallen out with most of their friend group, so they’d stopped inviting her to things and mostly avoided her when Bobby brought her along anyway. She was still on good terms with Hope and they messaged occasionally but she was rarely available to meet up. Also Lottie had no family here, they were back in Melbourne, in a way Bobby was the only friend she had left. It was no wonder she was lonely.

Bobby placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. “You’ve got me.”   
  
“Not anymore, you’re moving on too.”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll always be here for you.” He promised earnestly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. “Always.”   
  
Her hand slid up to his jaw, their eyes met and his chest ached. He knew that look: emptiness, hurt, need. She needed him. She needed him to numb her pain, to help her forget, to make her feel wanted. It would be so easy to make it all disappear, even if only for just a little while. He knew how. He was good at it. They were the two that no one wanted, it was what they did. 

He brushed his thumb across her cheek bone, wiping away a stray tear and she parted her lips. In the distance an alarm sounded, it grew louder the closer she got and an image of Jess sat on the other side of this very window flashed in his mind. 

He panicked.   
  
So he flicked her on the forehead.    
  
Lottie flinched, blinking rapidly and her heart-rending expression was gone, replaced by a scowl. “Ow! What the hell?!”   
  
“That’s what ye get for second guessing our friendship.”


End file.
